La Chambre de l'Hôte
by Nanashi-du-scorpion
Summary: Juillet, début de l'été. Les cinq Nations nordiques sont conviées à un séminaire qui se déroule en pleine campagne. Le décor est pittoresque, le style est idyllique et enfin les Nations peuvent se reposer. Cependant si le début du séjour est calme, les accidents se multiplient et une ombre plane sur leur hôte... Epilogue posté.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER :** Je ne possède absolument pas les droits d'APH. Seuls Hidekazu Himaruya, l'éditeur Gentosha et le studio Deen les possèdent. Enfin je pense pour les deux derniers. En tout cas le seigneur Himaruya reste le créateur d'Hetalia axis power. Veee~

ENJOY

La chambre de l'Hôte.

Chapitre 1 : l'Arrivée.

**Samedi 6 juillet 20XX. Chez Tino Vanämomen.**

Cet après midi promettait d'être banal chez Tino. Sauf qu'il ne l'était pas. L'incarnation de la Finlande avait reçu chez elle la Norvège incarnée en la personne de Lukas Bondevik ainsi que son petit frère Islande, autrement connu par le nom d'Emil Steilsson. Tout les trois s'étaient murés dans un silence. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour communiquer. Des souvenirs communs les liaient. Et Norvège malgré ses airs distants et froids ne pouvait cacher qu'il était le plus touché.

Il n'avait à peine touché au verre que de boisson fraiche que Tino lui avait servi. Et il faisait très chaud à Helsinki cette année là.

Etouffant. L'atmosphère était étouffante. La Norvège continuait de regarder ses pieds. L'Islande caressait de manière absente les plumes de son animal de compagnie et la Finlande était perdue dans ses rêveries. L'ambiance pesante se brisa soudainement au son retentissant de _Gimme Gimme Gimme (A man after Midnight) _d'ABBA. Même le choix de la sonnerie de Tino ne parvint à dérider un peu le Norvégien. Et pourtant il savait parfaitement que cette sonnerie signifiait que Berwald Oxenstierna, alias Suède, appelait sa « femme ».

Tino décrocha.

-oui Su-San ? D'accord … Hum le vol s'est bien passé ? Ca nous embête de l'avoir laissé plusieurs heures... Quoi tu t'en fiches ? RUOTSI ! (une courte pause) Oui Emil et Lukas sont à la maison. Lukas a du partir plus tôt pour passer un moment avec Emil avant de venir. Hum ok . Oui on se téléphone ce soir.

Le Finlandais raccrocha.

-Berwald est arrivé à Copenhague. Il nous téléphone s'il y a du nouveau. Annonça le plus petit des Nordiques pour briser la glace.

Si Emil hocha discrètement la tête, Lukas continuait de regarder ses pieds. Le regard vide Il était comme absent.

Tino inspira un grand coup.

-KONGERIKET NORGE !

La Norvège releva la tête. L'effet du Finlandais était réussi : Lukas avait sursauté et plongé son regard dans le sien, visiblement décontenancé par à la fois l'utilisation de son nom officiel en norvégien et de la voix du Finlandais d'habitude si calme.

Le Finlandais se leva de son fauteuil et vint s'agenouiller devant le Norvégien assis dans le canapé. Il frotta ses mains avec les siennes et plongea son regard dans celui bleu-violacé de son ami.

-Lukas, cela fait un an aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'il faut que tu parles maintenant. Depuis ce qui s'est passé tu n'as pas dit un seul mot de cette histoire. On s'inquiète. Tu es le seul qui semble tout garder pour toi . Même Emil est venu m'en parler , Berwald, avant de partir m'a demandé de garder un œil sur toi, et je suis sûr qu'Il s'inquiète aussi.

La lèvre inférieure de Lukas se mit à trembler. Il avait eu un an pour se préparer. Il n'allait pas reculer l'échéance à plus loin.

_Un an et quinze jours plus tôt, dans une campagne reculée. _

-Lukas, Lukas, quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? S'exclama une voix lourde, terriblement lourde, et alourdie par un lourd accent Danois qui à lui seul suffisait à décrire le propriétaire de cette voix si forte.

Mathias Kolher. Le Danemark personnifié. Lukas en était excédé. Pourquoi Tino avait-il tant insisté à ce qu'ils partagent tous le même break pour aller à ce gîte ?

_« Ce serait tellement plus sympa » avait-il dit … mon œil, pensa le Norvégien. Foutu finlandais avec ses idées à la c** … Hum ne pense pas trop fort Lukas, Berwald serait capable de t'entendre et de créer un accident de voiture . D'autant plus qu'il manie le volant. _

-Ca fait une heure qu'on ne voit que de la verdure ! couina le danois sans se soucier des états d'âme de Norvège.

Mais même la Norvège a une patience à ses limites. Et le danois venait de les épuiser, tous les deux : aussi bien la patience que Lukas lui-même. Le Norvegien cogna la tête du danois contre la vitre.

Sans un mot, les gestes suffisaient. A sa gauche, Emil continuait de regarder les paysages par la vitre, imperturbable.

Berwald lâcha un grognement, embrunissant son faciès pas très accueillant de nature.

Tino se retourna de sa place, c'est-à-dire siège passager, pour discuter avec Mathias.

-On arrive dans peu de temps et ca ne fait que quinze minutes que nous avons quitté le dernier village.

-Mais j'ai envie de faire pipi moi ! continua le danois.

Sans quitter le paysage des yeux Emil se mêla à la conversation.

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas boire autant de bière.

-Oh Islande ! tout ca parceque t'es trop jeune pour comprendre les subtilités de la bière .. T'es jaloux avoue ?

-Oui j'avoue être jaloux d'un type qui a du se cacher derrière une femme durant l'Union de Kalmar.

Berwald eut un micro sourire à l'entente de la répartie du plus jeune, Tino fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu et Norvège pouffa. Avant que le danois n'ajoute quelque chose la voiture s'arrêta.

-N'u sommes arr'v.

En effet la voiture s'était arrêtée devant un large portail en ferraille.

-Reste dans la voiture Be, je vais descendre et sonner. Proposa Tino avant de s'exécuter.

Il remonta dans la voiture et les deux larges portes s'ouvrirent.

Berwald continua un petit bout de chemin et se gara dans la cour. Quelques mètres devant eux se dressait une grande maison dans un style ancien. Propre, avec du caractère. La maison plut tout de suite à Tino tandis que Berwald la jugeait d'un œil appréciateur. La maison semblait faire 3 étages . La façace en pierre était même très bien entretenue. Malgré la beauté de la pelouse qui l'entourait, Norvège sentit quelque chose de froid se dégager de l'endroit. Il ne parvint pas à mettre le doigt dessus…Il garda ca dans un coin de sa tête et décida de profiter de l'instant.

Un homme sortit de la maison et vint à leur encontre. Certainement le propriétaire des lieux.

C'était un homme assez grand, à l'allure élégante. Il serra toutes les mains.

-Bonjour, je suppose que vous êtes les messieurs dont j'aurais le joie d'accueuillir dans ma demeure pour les quinze prochains jours ? Je vous en prie venez.

Il s'interrompit en voyant Berwald décharger la voiture .

-Non je vous en prie, ne vous embarrassez pas de vos affaires. Je vous les apporterai dans le hall après que vous ayez pris possession de vos quartiers.

Berwald hocha la tête, remit la valise qu'il tenait dans la main dans le coffre et remit les clés à leur hôte.

-Je vous remercie monsieur. Je vous propose de rentrer dans la maison et de visiter qu'en pensez vous ?

Cinq têtes hochèrent de concert.

Il les invita à rentrer dans sa demeure. Les cinq Nations débouchèrent dans l'entrée. A leurs côtés étaient disposés deux sompteux canapés rouges ainsi qu'un portemanteau. Et devant eux il y avait un comptoir derrière lequel l'homme s'installa. Il ouvrit un épais livre à la couverture bordeaux. Il arrêta une page particulière et se saisit d'un stylo plume.

-Je suis Eric. Je dirige cette maison d'hôte depuis des années. Actuellement je gère 8 chambres. Parfois toutes remplies en même temps. Je mets à la disposition de mes clients cinq chambres simples, deux chambres pour les couples et une grande chambre pour une petite famille. Malheuresement j'ai reçus également trois familles aujourd'hui je ne peux donc que vous proposer que les cinq chambres simples. Elles sont réparties sur les deux étages. Et j'ai pris l'initiative de vous affecter des chambres. Selon les souhaits de l'association qui vous a conviés, cela s'entend. Mais si vous souhaitez réaliser des modifications il n'y a pas de problème. Donc… Au premier étage j'ai réservé la chambre 2 pour Mr Lukas Bondevik. Vous êtes Mr Bondevik ? Je me permets de vous remettre déjà votre clé monsieur.

La chambre 3 est une chambre reservée par un couple, donc la chambre 4, qui est juste en face de la chambre de mr Bondevik et juste à coté de mes appartements est réservée à Mr Vanamomen. Prenez votre clé monsieur. Merci bien. Au second étage la chambre 5 revient à Mr Berwald Oxenstierna. Ah, vous êtes mr Oxenstierna. La chambre 6 est une chambre de couple, donc il nous reste la chambre 7 pour monsieur Kolher. Merci monsieur. Et juste à coté se situe la chambre de monsieur Steilsson.

Souhaitez vous modifier l'ordre d'attribution ?

Lukas allait répliquer que non mais il se fit couper dans son élan par, oh grand hasard, Mathias.

-Ca signifie que Berwald et Tino ne vont pas se voir dans l'étage… Et moi je ne verrais pas mon petit Norge.

-Hum ca ne fait rien si je ne vois pas Berwald et je ne voudrais pas déranger l'ordre de monsieur Eric.

Suède grogna un peu.

-Comme si je voulais être le voisin de pallier de cet énergumène. Ajouta Emil.

-Eric, les chambres sont similaires hein ? Demanda Mathias.

-En tout point monsieur Kolher.

-Hey Tino, si les chambres sont identiques est-ce que ca te dérange d'échanger avec moi ?

-Cela représente-il une charge de travail supplémentaire monsieur Eric ?

-Aucunement.

-Bon si tu veux bien Mathias, je veux bien prendre ta chambre.

-Ca roule, ajouta le danois avec un clin d'œil.

Ils échangèrent leur clé tandis qu'Eric corrigea son registre.

-Maintenant que cette partie est régler, laissez moi vous informer que le petit déjeuner est servit à neuf heures mais je reste disponible à partir de 7H 30. Vu la situation géographique de mon établissement je fais également table d'hôtes. Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre association a entièrement pris en charge vos frais. Cependant les tables d'hôtes contrairement aux petits déjeuner sont à horaires réguliers. De fait je vous invite à venir déjeuner aux alentours de 12h30 et nous dînons à 19h. Concernant les activités : nous avons un parcours de randonnées dans la vallée absolument sublime. Tout un ensemble d'activité de plein air vous est également proposé comme le tir à l'arc. Je crois qu'en plus des conférences de presse votre association vous a aussi organisé des activités mais je n'ai pas eu le détail . La bibliothèque est également accessible. Je vous souhaite un bon séjour au Gîte De la Vallée.

/

Note du Scorpion : Well, je tiens à dire qu'il s'agit ici de ma toute première fanfic. Pour le moment l'histoire est complète et je peux vous affirmer qu'elle fera 11 chapitres dont celui-ci. Théoriquement i chapitres en tant que tel et deux chapitres de ce type, c'est à dire un peu "bâtard" pour le prologue et l'épilogue.

Normalement j'aurais dû démarrer par des OS puis j'ai eu l'inspiration pour écrire ce petit truc. Cette fanfic n'aurait pas du dépasser quatre chapitres x)

Ce que j'ai actuellement dans ma clé USB est la "trame" de la fanfic. Je l'ai écrite en une vingtaine de jours (pour ceux qui suivent ma traduction de Snowy Relationships c'est aussi la raison qui explique mon gros retard.) Nénamoins je la considère comme la base rien n'est gravé dans le marbre, je peux éventuellement modifier l'écriture au gré de vos suggestions.

Pour mes sources d'inspiration... après reflexion je me suis rendue compte que la trame de cette fanfic faisaient écho aux films d'horreur des années 80, d'autant plus que _Shining_ (Stanley Kubrik, d'après le roman de Stephen King) reste l'un de mes films préférés. Il est vrai également que j'ai écrit cette histoires deux semaines après avoir regardé _Chambre 1408_ que je ne peux que conseiller. Il y a aussi une fanfic anglaise (dont il faudrait que je retrouve le titre) qui m'a fait réagir quant à l'utilisation du personnage de Danemark.

Ceci dit, ce qui m'a le plus inspirée, est cette chanson d'Interpol, _Pioneer to the falls_. Sans que pour autant cela soit une song-fic.

J'en viens à mon dernier point. Comme je l'ai précisé, j'ai lu énormément de fanfic. Néanmoins en français je lis peu de fanfic sur Hetalia. (En français je ne lis qu'exclusivement celles de Saint Seiya x) ) aussi je préfère préciser qu'il est peut être possible qu'il existe une fic antérieure à celle que je propose qui reprends le même scénario. Dans ce cas envoyez moi un mp avec le lien et j'en parlerai avec l'auteur. Je ne dis pas que je plagis quelqu'un hein! je prends juste mes précautions. J'ai déjà vu ce cas concernant le fandom anglais.

En esperant que vous allz apprécier.


	2. Chapter 2 : Premier jour

DISCLAIMER : rien n'est à moi. Tout à Hidekaze Himaruya.

Note : j'ai oublié de vous dire d'écouter la chanson d'Interpol, _The Pioneer to the falls_ ! C'est une chanson qui rend vraiment l'ambiance !

ENJOY

La Chambre de l'Hôte

Chapitre 2 : Premier jour.

**Le soir de l'arrivée dans la chambre d'Emil**.

Les cinq Nordiques s'étaient réunis dans la chambre d'Islande. L'ensemble des cinq chambres se ressemblait : dans chaque chambre étaient disposés un lit, une armoire, une table de nuit, un bureau et une chaise. La seule différence résidait dans la couleur des tapis sur le sol. En dehors de ca, tout le monde avait en commun la couleur blanche des draps, la même couleur pâle du papier peint. Et même les salles de bains étaient similaires.

Islande était en train de décharger sa valise et de ranger ses affaires. Un peu avant le dîner tout le monde avait repris ses affaires et les avait disposées à sa convenance. Mais Islande était resté un peu avec Norvège. A la demande de ce dernier. Norvège et Finlande se reposaient sur le lit d'Emil tandis que Berwald lui, occupait la chaise et que Danemark avait pris ses aises sur le bureau. Ils avaient tenus à faire un premier point sur leur arrivée et de leur impression commune.

-Que pensez vous du gîte ? Demanda Tino.

-Paumé. Avait répondu Islande.

-Authentique, ajouta Danemark en imitant un expert.

La Nation ne savait pas encore qu'il venait de faire preuve d'ironie. Il l'apprendra à ses dépends.

Berwald émit un grognement que Tino traduisit comme une appréciation.

-Je trouve cet endroit très charmant, j'aimerais beaucoup en avoir une maison de ce genre pas très loin d'Helsinki.

Aussitôt le Suédois se promit de garder cette idée quelque part dans son esprit. Tino ne serait certainement pas contre une maison pareille qui servirait de résidence secondaire aux abords de Stockholm. Mais il venait de dire Helsinki…

Le Suédois dégagea une aura à faire frissonner Russie, tout en ayant adopté un port de tête horrifié.

Aussitôt le Finlandais remarqua le malaise de son autoproclamé « mari ».

-Heu Stockholm.

Le Suédois se relaxa. Pour autant son visage ne se détendit pas d'un iota. Les choses s'étaient calmées.

-Et toi que penses tu de la maison Lukas ? Demanda Tino afin de changer de sujet.

Pour la première fois Lukas semblait enfin s'intéresser à la conversation.

-J'ai un ressenti mitigé de cet endroit. Il y a quelque chose qui ne me plait pas énormément.

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est une demeure très ancienne il se peut que tu sois sensible à ce genre d'endroit, vu tes hum… capacités. Proposa Tino.

-Je su's daccord avec T'no.

-Et puis tu restes le plus sensible d'entre nous, big brother. Ajouta de manière ambigüe Emil.

-Qu'es tu en train d'insinuer Islande ?

-Mais je n'insinue rien. Dit sournoisement Emil.

-En fait il casse ton image de type insensible et froid haha !

Danemark explosa de rire tandis que Lukas jetait un regard meurtrier à l'oiseau de compagnie de son petit frère. « J'ai envie de poulet rôti » pouvait-on lire dans ses yeux.

-Bien dit Mr Puffin !

-Hum durant la conférence de demain, je pense qu'il serait mieux que Mister Puffin ne prenne pas la parole… Ca risque de paraître étrange pour les journalistes. Les animaux ne sont pas sensés parler. Tenta de tempérer l'âme charitable de Tino.

-Pourtant ca n'empêche pas Canada de se balader avec son ours polaire. Dit Danemark.

-Qui ? Répétèrent trois voix.

-Bah heu… Il ressemble à Etats Unis et se balade avec une peluche parlante. C'est plus flippant. Enfin peut importe. A quelle heure commence la conférence demain ?

-Aux alentours de 10h d'après Eric.

Le Danois adopta aussitôt une mine contrite.

-Ca signifie que je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir jusqu'à plus d'heure.

-Danemark, même si les deux prochaines semaines auront l'air d'un séminaire garde en mémoire que nous ne sommes pas ici en vacances, nous avions été conviés ici en qualité de pays alors pour une fois dans ta vie agis en professionnel et arrête de nous casser les pieds. Et surtout demain ne dis rien qui pourrait nous porter préjudice, ou nous donner honte. C'est-à-dire ne dis pas un mot sauf si on te demande et alors là tu pourras répondre. Mais surtout ne sort pas des champs de la question. Est-ce que j'ai été clair ?

Malgré la tirade de Norvège, car c'était Norvège et non Lukas qui parlait, Danemark conserva son sourire et répondit tout simplement.

-Mais oui Norge !

-Quand je pense que des journalistes de journaux pas très connus se sont associés pour nous organiser une conférence de presse et nous offre un voyage dans un cadre fabuleux. Dit rêveusement Tino.

-Clair, pour une fois que ce n'est pas cet idiot d'américain qui est invité. Renchérit Mathias. Quand je pense que nos gouvernements souhaitaient nous coller des gardes du corps… Haha je faisais partie des premières lignes lorsqu'on a envahi l'Angleterre et la France alors je ne pense pas que se soit un type qui a un millième de mon âge qui pouvait faire quelque chose comme me protéger. Ajouta t-il d'un ton nostalgique. N'empêche l'époque viking me manque un peu.

-C'est sûre que tu n'as pas beaucoup évolué depuis. Trancha Norvège.

Danemark lui tira la langue.

-Peut importe, pour une fois nous allons être le centre des questions des journalistes. Pourtant il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe un peu je dois avouer.

-Dit toujours, soupira Norvège.

-Notre existence est connue du grand public bien que je ne sois pas sûr qu'un Danois lambda, s'il me voit dans la rue, me reconnaisse. Pourtant, lorsque nous étions dans le bled tout à l'heure je n'ais pas vu de journaux locaux annonçant notre venue. Pourtant cinq incarnations de pays qui se rendent dans une petite ville devrait être considéré comme un évenement non ?

-Tu as vu la tête du village aussi ? je ne suis pas sûr que l'information soit remontée . Lui répondit Emil.

-Et vu l'affiche que tu nous tapes à chaque fois qu'on sort en lieux publics crois moi on a pas besoin que les journaux annoncent notre venue. Renchérit son grand frère.

Danemark grommela quelques insultes de son cru dans sa langue maternelle tout en croisant les bras.

-Tu sais Mathias, nous ne sommes arrivés qu'aujourd'hui, je suis sure que pour des raisons de sécurité nos gouvernements ont demandé de ne pas ébruiter l'affaire. Ou alors pour avoir l'exclusivité je suis que les journalistes qui nous ont invités n'ont pas diffusé l'information. Dit doucement Tino.

Berwald appuya les propos de sa « femme ».

-Même au vill'ge on n'us a pas r'co'nnus.

-C'est vrai.

Danemark approuva puis bailla à s'en décrocher sa mâchoire.

-Sur ce je vais aller me coucher. Puisque demain on auras pas le droit à une grasse mat' j'y vais. Je demanderais bien à Eric une bière.

-Va te coucher Mathias ! Grogna Lukas.

-Seulement si c'est toi qui me couches Lukas hahaha, et Tino, Berwald ne faites pas trop de bruits pour les autres hein ? . Ajouta ce dernier avec un sourire.. un sourire à la Danemark avant de se faire jeter par Berwald.

**Plus tard, dans la nuit. **

Danemark regardait fixement son plafond. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il s'était couché mais n'arrivait pas à dormir. Pourtant pendant quinze jours il pouvait enfin s'octroyer une pause. Ce dernier le cachait mais le « travail » d'une nation était épuisant. Et Danemark l'était. Pour diverses raisons sa masse de travail avait triplé récemment. Depuis ce moment là le Danois admirait le courage et la tenacité de Belgique. Bien qu'il connaissait plus son frère, Lars, l'incarnation des Pays Bas, il ne s'empêchait d'éprouver du respect pour ce petit bout de femme. Elle avait su maintenir la Belgique à son rang alors qu'elle avait souffert de l'absence d'un gouvernement pendant près d'un an et demi. Enfin il lui était resté un ministre des affaires courantes mais Belgique méritait tous les honneurs. Danemark l'avait même juré sur sa hâche un soir où le Danois n'était pas très… « frais ».

Afin d'écarter toutes pensées de la masse de travail qui allait l'attendre à son retour il décida de se remémorer les derniers événements de la soirée.

Après avoir récupéré leurs affaires, les nordiques s'étaient retrouvés dans le hall. Eric les attendait afin de les guider jusqu'à la salle à manger. En passant dans un couloir Danemark avait remarqué tout un arsenal d'armes accroché au mur. Il avait sifflé d'admiration devant une hache. Celle-ci aurait eu sa place dans sa collection à Copenhague. Il avait demandé la permission à Eric de la soupeser avant de s'en saisir. Et de se faire ramener rapidement à l'ordre par Lukas. A contre cœur il l'avait redéposée.

Eric avait sourit puis les avait amenés à la salle à manger. C'était une grande salle dans laquelle on avait disposé une longue table en bois massif. Les sièges étaient disposés sur les cotés de la table sauf un qui trônait en bout de table. Derrière le siège se dressait une cheminée mais aucun feu ne flambait dans e foyer.

Des clients attendaient déjà dans la salle : deux couples et une famille de trois personnes. En réalité les nordiques étaient arrivés bons derniers. Cependant le courant était passé pour certains : Finlande et étrangement Islande avaient discuté avec un peu tout le monde. Norvège bien que courtois n'avait discuté avec personne, Suède n'avait pas lâché un mot qu'il avait fait pleurer le seul enfant de la salle et Danemark, avait filtré avec une des jeunes femmes. Génant à la fois la femme, son compagnon et Norvège qui s'était juré de faire un collier avec les testicules de Danemark.

Dans son lit Danemark sourit à cette pensée. Avait-il rendu Norvège jaloux ?

Le reste du repas s'était déroulé sans incident, le plat était succulent. A la fin, Eric avait préparé des infusions qu'il avait servit dans un salon attenant à la salle à manger. Ainsi tout le monde avait pu faire connaissance. Le couple avec l'enfant avec été le premier à s'en aller pour coucher le petit. Puis plus tard c'était les couples et enfin les nordiques qui s'étaient rendus dans le chambre d'Emil.

Et puis Danemark était parti se coucher. Mais il ne parvenait à fermer l'œil. La chaleur de sa chambre était étouffante.

Le danois se leva et se servit une rasade d'eau.

Il avait trop chaud.

/

Fin du chapitre 2.

J'en profite pour remercier les personnes dont la bonté d'âme a amené à me déposer des rewiew très sympas. C'est très encourageant surtout lorsqu'on débute :)

Alors exceptionnellement la publication des chapitres se suivent de près ce qui s'explique par le fait qu'hier je n'ai eu que le temps de poster le prologue/premier chapitre. D'ailleurs à cause de ca j'ai un peu bâclé la présentation générale ainsi que les notes de fin. Néanmoins comme c'était le lancement de la fic et que je n'aime pas m'attarder sur les débuts (même quand je regarde des animés… -'') j'avais prévu de mettre les deux.

Sinon que dire… hum c'est un chapitre assez plat et j'ai du usé de beaucoup de description ce qui a renforcé la platitude du récit. Pour moi l'histoire commence à devenir intéressante au chapitre 4 ;) Néanmoins cette platitude était nécessaire car je dissimule un peu les indices dès le début !

Pour autant ca ne fait pas de moi la créatrice de _Sherlock Holmes_ .


	3. Chapter 3 : La conférence

Disclaimer : Hidekazu Himaruya EST le créateur d'Hetalia. Ceci dit j'avoue ignorer de qui, lui, les éditions Gentosha ou les studios qui ont adapté le manga sont les ayant droits.

Note 1 : En relisant mes deux premiers chapitres, j'ai reperé quelques fautes d'orthographe vraiment immondes. Mais le plus ignoble reste surtout la manière dont j'ai écorché le nom de famille de Tino. Finlande s'appelle Tino Väinämöinen. Et petite faute aussi au nom de famille de Su-san. C'est Oxenstierna.

Note inutile du chapitre : j'ai pas mal écouté l'album _Carolus Rex_ de Sabaton durant la rédaction de la plupart des chapitres.

ENJOY

La chambre de l'Hote

Chapitre 3 : La conférence.

**Le lendemain au petit déjeuner**.

Les cinq pays nordiques prenaient leur petit déjeuner dans la salle. Ils étaient seuls, Eric leur avait affirmé qu'il s'était levé plus tôt et avait pris le sien en compagnie des autres clients qui s'en étaient allés découvrir la région pour la journée.

Les nordiques s'échangèrent leurs impressions sur leur première nuit : globalement ils avaient tous passé une nuit excellente, Berwald avait même avoué avoir dormi comme un bébé. Enfin tous sauf Danemark qui avait passé une nuit blanche. Le Danois avait demandé à son voisin de pallier s'il avait eu des problèmes avec la température de la pièce. Celui-ci avait nié. Danemark se jura d'en parler avec Eric, une fois que ce dernier serait moins occupé. En attendant ce dernier mangeait voracement son petit déjeuner. La conférence allait démarrer dans une demi-heure.

Après avoir débarrassé la table, Eric avait amené les nations à l'endroit où allait se dérouler la conférence de presse. Il s'agissait du salon principal, dans lequel Eric avait placé une table longue recouverte d'une nappe rouge et cinq chaises. Devant la table il y avait une vingtaine de chaises.

Les nations s'étaient déjà installées. Au bout d'un moment Eric fit venir les journalistes. Qui prirent place tandis que les Nations se levèrent pour les saluer. Les flashs crépitaient au rythme que les journalistes prenaient les nations en photo. La conférence pouvait démarrer.

Avant que les journalistes ne puissent poser des questions un homme se leva et s'exprimait en anglais.

-Je souhaite ajouter quelques mots avant de démarrer la conférence, je me nomme John Von Steim je suis le président du comité qui vous accueille en cette structure. Au nom des journalistes je vous remercie d'avoir accepté l'invitation.

Après avoir échangé quelques regards entre eux, les nordiques hochèrent la tête de concert, puis Norvège se leva.

-Au nom des cinq pays nordiques, et en la qualité de l'incarnation de la Norvège , je vous remercie de votre invitation. Puissions nous colaborer du mieux que nous pouvons pour les quinze prochains jours et ainsi resserer les liens entre les Pays et le Peuple. Maintenant je vous écoute pour vos questions. Mes collègues et moi tenteront d'y répondre du mieux que nous y pouvons alors n'hésitez pas.

A ces mots les journalistes se mirent à applaudir Norvège tandis que la Nation se rassit.

Les questions relatives aux pays Nordiques cette fois ci tournaient globalement autour des sujets divers comme la vie d'une Nation ou quel était le rôle exact d'une Nation au sein de son pays.

Les Pays répondirent de manière professionnelle à ce genre de questions, sachant parfaitement qu'il fallait éviter le plus possible de citer des noms politiques ou alors glisser sur un terrain dangereux. Dans la mesure du possible celles-ci ne parlaient que d'elles mêmes, de leur vie. Et de leurs interactions entre elles.

Danemark et Suède n'avaient pas trop parlé durant la conférence. L'un car pas très en forme, l'autre parcequ'il n'articulait pas franchement lorsqu'il parlait et que, bien qu'il le parlait parfaitement, son anglais était difficile à comprendre avec son système de « je saute des consonnes quand j'en ai envie ».

Pourtant un journaliste posa une question spécifique à Danemark.

-pour le local RXXX , Monsieur Danemark quelle est votre période historique préférée ?

Norvège frissonna à l'entente de cette question. Il se doutait de la réponse du Danois. Et il savait que le Suédois n'allait pas apprécier.

-Ma période historique préférée est…

« Pitié faites qu'il ne pense pas à celle là » Pria mentalement Norvège.

- ..l'Union de Kalmar.

Trop tard.

Suède grogna mais seuls Finlande et Norvège l'avait entendu.

Cependant Danemark continua.

-Car c'est durant cette période que j'ai rencontré l'une des femmes les plus intelligentes que j'ai jamais rencontrées durant toute ma longue vie. Ma reine de l'époque et moi-même étions très proches, vous savez les Nations sont proches de leur « boss » mais elle représentait bien plus qu'une tête couronnée pour moi. C'était une amie. Quelque part elle et moi, nous nous complétions. Elle savait me calmer et m'apaiser tandis que moi je l'aidais à foncer.

La nostalgie dans la voix de Danemark était évidente. Suède, Islande, Finlande et Norvège le regardaient stupéfaits, c'était la première fois que Danemark s'ouvrait sur ce genre de question.

Puis le Danois ajouta avec un grand sourire.

-Et puis j'ai kické Suède à cette époque aussi !

« crétin » murmura Norvège tout en écrasant le pied de Danemark assis à sa gauche.

**L'après midi. **

Après la conférence les Nations s'étaient retrouvées pour faire le point. Des remarques sur des choses à améliorer. Pour Tino, il n'y avait rien à redire : la Finlande avait réussi à faire la part des choses.

Emil et Mathias en revanche s'étaient fait réprimander par Lukas.

Il était midi moins vingts lorsque la petite réunion prit fin. Il faisait beau et chaud. Et Tino avait envie de profiter de la campagne. La prochaine conférence se déroulait le surlendemain donc rien ne pressait. Pourquoi n'irait-il pas découvrir les environs ? Lorsqu'il s'était promené sur la terrasse ce matin il avait découvert la vue magnifique de la vallée. Il préviendrait les autres de son absence de la journée. De toutes façons la batterie du téléphone de Tino était pleine et puis il était une Nation : il était loin d'être faible malgré les apparences. Le Finlandais se demandait si Islande aurait aimé se joindre à lui mais le plus jeune semblait accaparé par le Norvégien. Lukas développait de ces brother complex parfois. Depuis qu'Islande avait annoncé qu'il était le frère de sang de Norvège, ce dernier s'était mis en tête de forcer Emil à l'appeler big brother. Quant au Danois, celui-ci piquait un somme dans un canapé du salon. Peut être Tino pouvait-il pique niquer ? Cela génerait-il Eric si Tino ne venait pas manger ce midi. Peut être était-il trop tard pour le prévenir ? son cheminement de pensée fut interrompu lorsqu'une main se posa sur l'épaule du finlandais. Aie le couloir était relativement sombre. La main glacée. La nation d'un mètre soixante-dix se tourna pour rencontrer alors la mine patibulaire d'un Suède. Même si c'était un visage connu… SUEDE ETAIT EFFRAYANT ! Finlande ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri.

Les yeux bleus de Suède toisèrent ceux noisettes de Finlande.

-hum… Ruotsi.. Hum.. tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait froid ?

-P'têtre.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? Demanda Tino avec un sourire un peu forcé.

-J'te voy'is p'rtir. Où all'tu ?

-Hum je remontais dans ma chambre pour aller téléphoner à Helsinki faire un premier rapport à mon patron à propos de la conférence.

Les aigues-marines transpercèrent la chaude et liquide couleur châtaigne.

-Et après ?

-Hum je compte partir en vadrouille pour un pique nique dans la vallée. Mais il faut que je prévienne Eric.

Berwald hocha la tête et accompagna sa « femme » jusqu'à sa chambre. Tino pénétra dans sa chambre et Berwald referma la porte. Il attendit dans le couloir puis il l'entendit parler finnois. Oui Tino faisait son rapport. Berwald se dirigea vers les cuisines.

Un quart d'heure plus tard Tino ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, tenta de faire un pas dehors mais n'ayant pas regardé là où il marchait il rencontra une surface dure qui n'était pas ici avant dans le couloir. Il tourna la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent de nouveau le regard bleu de Berwald. Tino eut un violent mouvement de recul. Berwald leva le bras et lui montra le panier qu'il portait. Tino battit plusieurs fois des paupières avant que Berwald ne lui explique la situation.

-P'dant qu'tu t'l'ph'nais , demandé à 'Ric d'prép'rer un p'nier et r'tirer des c'verts.

-Oh c'est vrai ? Merci Berwald ! S'enthousiasma Tino.

Pour un peu il aurait presque fait un câlin à Berwald. Presque. Aussi se contenta t-il seulement de dire :

-allons y je te suis.

/

**Pendant ce temps, dans le salon**.

_Le port de Flensburg était bien brumeux en cette journée du 28 octobre. Drapé dans d'épaisses capes, Danemark contemplait le paysage. Malgré le cadre, son épée scintillait, ses gants de cuir se fondaient dans la couleur du bois de la rambarde du bâteau, ses cheveux blonds se soulevaient sur sa tête. Danemark était rayonnant de noblesse. Un frisson secoua son échine. Quelque chose de mauvais allait-il se passer aujourd'hui ? Distraitement il jouait avec ses cheveux. Depuis hier il se sentait nauséeux. Oui il allait définitivement arriver quelque chose dans la journée. Soudainement il nota la présence d'un membre de l'équipage. Le mousse avait un genou à terre et conservait la tête baissée. _

_-Je t'écoute. Annonça Danemark sans le regarder. _

_-Sire, sa majesté a émis le souhait de vous voir dans sa cabine. Sa Majesté a précisé que cette requête ne devrait souffrir d'aucun retard. _

_Le mousse ne le vit pas mais Danemark avait écarquillé les yeux. _

_Peu de temps après Danemark faisait irruption dans la chambre de sa souveraine. Celle-ci et lui étaient devenus bien assez intimes pour se permettre ceci. D'autant plus que dans sa peur, Danemark avait craint arriver trop tard. C'est angoissant de comprendre des choses lorsqu'on n'entend aucune réponse aux coups qu'on bat à la porte. Cela ne fait que redoubler notre angoisse et nos coups. On en résulte par défoncer la porte . _

_A son plus grand soulagement, sa précieuse reposait dans son lit. Enveloppée dans des lourdes et chaudes couvertures. Elle semblait sereine et bien. L'humidité ne la dérangeait pas, sa pâleur contrastait réellement avec le pourpre de ses draps, magnifique, toute entourée de bois, de planches, de bois… Rectangulaire…cimetière. _

_Danemark s'avançait près d'elle. Il lui saisit la main délicatement, la porta à ses lèvres pour en déposer un fin baiser au dos . _

_-Ma reine a demandé à me voir. _

_Cette dernière tourna la tête vers Mathias. _

_-Voyons, Mathias, tu sais bien que je ne me définie pas comme ta régente. _

_Mathias lui offrit un pauvre sourire. _

_-Et même si j'acceptais ce titre, sache qu'il va prendre fin. Je voulais cependant te voir une dernière fois. _

_Le regard de Danemark s'alarma. _

_-Ne dites pas ça, non. _

_Marguerite caressa doucement la joue de Danemark. _

_-Garde ta joie, Mathias, reste toujours cette personne que j'ai connue. Malgré les guerres, malgré les maladies, malgré tous les pires événements, reste toujours cette personne rayonnante. Pour moi, pour ton pays, pour les autres. Je sens que je dois partir. Réjouis toi Danemark, je vais rejoindre mon Norvégien et Oluf. Après tant d'année de séparation, je vais les rejoindre. J'espère que tu pourras bientôt retrouver aussi ta moitié. _

_La reine s'interrompit pour prendre une gorgée d'air. _

_-J'ai confiance en Boguslaw. Veille sur lui et sur notre Union. _

_Mathias opina du chef. Il se pencha. Sa reine semblait si fragile, si blanche. Ses cheveux en bataille chatouillèrent le front de Marguerite. Doucement il déposa un baiser très léger sur les lèvres de sa reine. Cependant il savait qu'au moment où le baiser prit fin, sa reine naviguait déjà sur un autre fleuve. _

Mathias ouvrit les yeux. Il reposait sur le divan du salon. Avoir parlé de Marguerite avait fait remonter des souvenirs de 1412 à sa mémoire.

**La Nuit. **

Tino était assis sur son lit. La journée avait été agréable. Berwald et lui avait déjeuné tous les deux sur l'herbe aux abords d'une forêt. Berwald avait été charmant. Il avait déplié la nappe avant d'inviter Finlande à venir s'assoir, près de lui. Après déjeuner le Finlandais avait mentionné le souhait de faire une petite sieste sans vraiment le penser tant le cadre était reposant. Berwald avait alors déplacé la nappe en dessous d'un arbre s'était assis dessus attendant Tino. Le finlandais l'avait suivi puis s'était assis à ses cotés. A ce moment là le suédois s'était saisi avec douceur de Tino pour l'allonger et poser sa tête sur ses cuisses de sorte que le Finlandais puisse se reposer tranquillement. Le rouge avait vite monté aux joues du Finlandais.

Tino appréciait la relation qu'il partageait avec Berwald. Depuis que les deux avait fuis la maison de Danemark durant l'Union de Kalmar, Finlande s'était énormément rapproché de Suède. Même si plusieurs circonstances les avaient déjà amenés à dormir dans le même lit, Berwald s'était toujours montré tendre envers Tino. Il ne l'avait jamais dégradé, toujours respecté. Même si parfois il prenait le pas en qualifiant Tino d'épouse aux autres, Berwald veillait toujours à son bien être. Tino savait que peu importe les circonstances, Berwald serait toujours son filet de sécurité et ne le laisserait pas plonger. Lorsque Tino était revenu de sa vie avec Russie, Berwald avait été la première personne à l'accueuillir .

De plus Berwald adoptait toujours des petites attitudes prévenantes envers Tino. Il patientait. Il attendait que Tino soit prêt. Rien ne pressait hein ? Berwald ne risquait plus de voir Tino glisser de ses doigts.

« Je me demande à quoi ressemblerait notre premier baiser ? »Se demanda Tino. Sans oser réflechir à quelque chose de plus…physique.

« Arrête de te déconcentrer, c'est juste toi qui rêve… »

Après la sieste d'une heure, Tino et Berwald avait exploré la forêt. Au bout d'un moment de marche ils avaient débouchés sur un lac.

Tino avait oublié les siècles d'expériences de la finlande et s'était empressé de rejoindre le bord de l'eau de manière totalement enfantine.

Berwald l'avait rejoint quelques instants après tout deux avaient contemplé les reflets de l'eau. Pas de nations, pas d'humains, juste deux âmes côtes à côtes. Assis sur l'herbe sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échangée, ils avaient simplement attendu. Le soleil accordait d'étranges rayons à l'eau et bien que le vent ne fut qu'une fine brise, l'herbe semblait danser sous eux. Ce lieu n'était pas qu'une simple étendue d'eau entourée de sapins. Il semblait procurer un endroit de sérénité. Tino avait l'impression qu'il se _ressourçait_ littéralement ici .

Le Finlandais s'était juré de ramener les autres à cet endroit formidable.

Aux alentours de dix huit heures, les deux Nations étaient sur le chemin du retour et étaient arrivées à temps pour le dîner. Le Finlandais avait partagé sa découverte aux autres nordiques qui avaient approuvé. Il avait également proposé de passer la journée au lac aux autres familles mais celles-ci avaient poliment décliné l'offre. Le fait de se trouver face à des Nations devait les troubler pensait Tino.

Dans tous les cas ils avaient maintenu la journée au lac au surlendemain après la conférence.

Après le rituel de l'infusion du soir, les nations s'étaient séparées pour aller se coucher.

Sur le sentiment d'avoir passé une bonne journée Finlande s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres. Tout ayant gardé un certain gout étrangement sucré. D'autres lèvres…

Son esprit certainement qui anticipait son premier baiser avec Berwald.

**Chambre d'Islande**.

Emil alluma son ordinateur portable qui était posé sur son bureau. Il n'avait pas encore été sur internet depuis son départ d'Oslo.

L'ordinateur s'allumait lentement mais enfin Emil parvint à ouvrir sa session. Il tentait de se connecter sur internet lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il ne le captait pas. Il ferma son ordinateur et pris son téléphone portable. Apparemment il avait du réseau.

-Ennuyeux. Dit-il en allant se coucher.

**Chambre de Norvège**.

Lukas se reposait dans son lit. Il entendait des gémissements et des bruits étouffés venant de la chambre d'à coté mais il savait que derrière la cloison ce n'était que Mathias. L'idiot devait avoir un sommeil agité. Norvège se relaxait. Son sentiment premier en venant dans cet endroit s'était effacé. Après une première nuit ici Lukas se sentait à l'aise et après une première journée complète il commençait à apprécier l'endroit.

Oui vraiment Lukas appréciait le calme de cet endroit.

Fin du chaitre 3

/

Naturellement je continue de remercier les personnes qui ont pitié de mon histoire et qui la lisent. Si suggestions, commentaires sur ma manière d'écrire, la façon dont mon chapitre puait de romantisme ou même simple suppostion sur ce qui va se dérouler par la suite, n'hésitez pas à laisser une rewiew enflammée ou un MP. J'ai arrêté de mordre. Mais JE PIQUE HAHAHA bref.

J'aimerais terminer ce post par une note historique.

La reine dont parle Danemark est **Marguerite Iere de Danemark**. Elle est l'origine de l'Union de Kalmar et a regné en Suède, Norvège et Danmark au quatorzième siècle (ainsi qu'un bout du quinzième). J'ai fait quelques recherches sur ce personnages pour les besoins de la fiction, et notament sur les circonstances de son décès. Tout ce que j'ai pu en extraire de ces recherches et qu'elle décéda de manière soudaine sur un bateau à Flensburg en 1412. Je ne sais pas si comme certaines autres têtes courronées, elle collectionnait maîtresses et amants, ou si elle était d'une fidélité à toute épreuve même après le décès de son mari. Notez que j'ai laissé cette scène ouverte à toutes suppositions.. C'est Danemark après tout, une Nation.

Boguslaw est le succésseur de Marguerite Ière de Danemark. Cependant lorsqu'il accedera au trône, il prendra le nom d'Eric. (et là je me suis rendue compte que c'était hyper délicat). Mais je tiens à préciser il n'y aucun lien avec l'hôte!

En tout cas je vous remercie de prendre la peine de me lire.


	4. Chapter 4 : coureurs, avant coureurs

Disclaimer : Maître Hidekazu Himaruya, sur un arbre perché était le créateur d'Hetalia... Maître Nanashi, à l'odeur alléchée, tentait de lui piquer son brevet...

Note inutile du chapitre : je le précise avant qu'on me pose la question : Cette fiction n'a AUCUN rapport avec une certaine émission.

La chambre de l'Hote

Chapitre 3 : Courreurs, avant coureurs.

**Le lendemain au petit déjeuner**.

Il était neuf heures moins le quart quand Mathias fit son apparition dans la salle à manger. Ses quatre congénères prenaient leur petit déjeuner dans une ambiance bon enfant : Tino babillant sur ses rêves tandis que Suède s'occupait de mater ledit Finlandais et que Norvège l'écoutait d'une oreille polie. Son petit frère lui nourrissait son .. oiseau.

Au moment où le retardataire fit son entrée, les bruits cessèrent dans la salle. Le Danois s'installa et commença à se servir une grande bolée de café.

-r't'rd. Grommela le Suédois.

Afin de ne pas vexer Eric s'il se trouvait dans les parages, le Danois répondit en suédois :

-excuse moi d'avoir passé une nuit de merde. J'ai dormi mais j'aurais presque préféré rester éveillé. Dormir des cauchemars m'a éreinté.

En effet l'absence d'exubérance du Danois inquiétait plutôt ses pairs.

Le Norvègien lui prêtait même une oreille attentive.

Enfin Danemark ajouta en anglais au Norvégien avec un sourire :

-Voilà qui m'amène à partager le même lit que toi !

Norvège l'étrangla avec sa cravate.

-Quel est le programme du jour ?

-Berwald et moi allons prendre la voiture pour visiter le coin, est-ce que vous souhaitez vous joindre à nous ? Proposa Tino.

-Non merci et Norge va rester ici certainement , déclina Danemark.

-Ne choisis pas pour moi crétin.

**Plus tard dans la matinée**.

Encocher la flèche. Tendre le bras. Amener la flèche à la hauteur de l'œil. Les doigts à quelques centimètres du repère. Et relâcher.

Et attendre. Que la flèche aille dans le rouge.

Emil venait de rater de quelques millimètres le jaune. Mais compte tenu qu'il tirait à quelques dix huit mètres cela ne paraissait pas plus mal. Sauf qu'Emil était une nation, qu'il avait théoriquement des siècles d'entrainement derrière lui. Et qu'il faisait partie des pays nordiques.

-Les longueurs de tes flèches ne correspondent pas Emil. C'est dangereux.

L'Islandais soupira : quand est-ce que son frère ne verrait plus en lui un gamin ? Certes grâce à un test ADN l'Islande avait découvert que la Norvège était son frère mais Emil était déjà âgé de quelques siècles et avait l'apparence physique d'un jeune homme.

Lukas Bondevik s'avança cependant, sans se retourner, son frère lui rétorquait.

-Eric n'avait que de cette taille. Et je suis une Nation.

A la deuxième partie de la phrase l'islandais se retourna pour ancrer ses yeux dans ceux de son frère.

-Mais tu sembles l'oublier, grand frère.

Norvège soutint le regard volcanique de son frère sans ciller.

-Et tu as besoin de corriger ta position, petit frère. Pour un œil humain ta position est parfaite mais pas pour une nation.

Lukas vint se placer directement derrière son frère. Il le manoeuvra jusqu'à ce qu'il estima une position satisfaisante : il lui fit remonter légèrement le coude, mouvoir un peu le bassin et fit descendre les doigts de quelques millimètres sur la corde. Et quand Emil relâcha celle-ci, la flèche se planta en plein milieu de la cible.

Lukas se recula et s'apprêta à s'en aller. Il avait déjà fait quelques pas quand Emil le rappela à lui.

-Lukas, Norvège ?

L'interpelé ne se retournait pas mais il s'arrêta.

-Oui ?

-Tu t'en veux n'est-ce pas ?

-…

-D'être mon frère. D'avoir découvert trop tard que j'étais ton frère. Je sais que tu ne le regrettes pas mais ca t dérange que finalement se soit moi, des décennies plus tard qui ait découvert que nous étions reliés ?

-…

L'incarnation de l'Islande posa son arc avant de s'assoir. Silencieusement l'incarnation de la Norvège la rejoignit.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir gâché du temps et surtout ton temps Islande. Depuis qu'on a « trouvé » tu as toujours été notre petit frère à tous. Avec Suède, Finlande et Danemark on a toujours formé une famille. Finlande a toujours été la « maman » pour nous, tandis que Suède, malgré ses airs patauds, reste le père.

-Et Danemark ?

-L'Oncle pervers qui ne supporte pas le « papa ». Répondit sèchement Norvège.

-Et toi ?

-J'ai toujours eu le sentiment d'être le grand frère. Et j'ai l'impression d'avoir failli à mon rôle. Tu as fait un test ADN, tu devais avoir des raisons non ? On ne fait pas un test ADN en partant de rien ! Quelque part tu devais te douter que l'un de nous t'était relié ! Même inconsciement ! Depuis combien de temps ?

-Hein ? Je pense depuis… une petite décennie ?

-Depuis combien de temps ? Répéta plus froidement La Norvège pendant qu'une sainte aura orange se formait autour de lui.

-Un siècle et demi. Big Brother.

Lukas semlait s'apaiser. Au bout d'un moment il s'allongea contre l'herbe.

-Je te l'avais dit que tu étais le plus sensible. Ajouta le plus neutrement possible Islande.

-N'en profite pas, little brother.

Pas d'autres paroles furent échangées entre les deux frères. C'était inutile. Lukas et Emil n'étaient pas des hommes de paroles ni des hommes d'actes. Leur présence leurs suffisaient. Ils restaient juste là… Ils étaient bien là….

**Un peu avant l'heure du déjeuner **

Tino se tenait devant la porte. Exceptionnelement son suédois n'était pas dans le secteur. Berwald avait son royaume à appeler pour faire son rapport

En attendant le finlandais admirait les voitures. La veille il n'avait pas remarqué mais dans la cour était garée une voiture dont il se servait beacoups dans les années 1990. C'était un modèle qu'il affectionait énormément. Jusqu'à un beau matin où il se réveilla et découvrit sa voiture totalement vandalisée. Il avait fallu toute la force physique de Danemark (qui ne loupait pas une occasion de baston) et le savoir-faire de Norvège pour calmer un certain suédois qui avait viré au mode Bersek. Les délinquants l'ignoraient certainement aujourd'hui encore mais ils avaient failli déclencher un ragnärok. Emil avait voulu venir sur place aider Finlande mais comme par magie tous les moyens de transport/communication avaient été rompus. Parfois Norvège pouvait se montrer aussi terrifiant qu' Angleterre. Finlande frissonait en tentant de s'imaginer à quoi pouvaient ressembler les réunions entre Angleterre, Roumanie et lui . Quelqu'un s'arrêta à sa hauteur Il s'agissait de Dan, un des clients.

-Je ne faisais que regarder votre voiture.

-C'est un beau modèle hein ! lui répondit l'américain. A la pointe de la technologie, rénchérit-il avant de rentrer .

-C'est vrai qu'il y a 20ans elle était au top de sa gamme. Murmura le finlandais pour lui-même. Le finlandais remarqua néanmoins qu'il s'agissait d'un modèle customisé. On avait placé un énorme aileron sur le toit. « Rallye 1992 » parvint-il à lire avant de retourner dans la demeure.

Il arriva au moment où Eric servait les entrées. Naturellement presque toutes les places étaient prises. Seul manquait Berwald à l'appel. Le finlandais prit place à la droite du Danois et se servit à manger en s'excusant de son retard.

Cependant le déjeuner ne se passa pas comme prévu. Au moment où le suédois fit enfin son arrivée, un lustre se détâcha du plafond et aurait pu finir sur le finlandais si Danemark n'avait pas dévié sa trajectoire en poussant la chaise de Tino. La scène s'était passée très vite. Seules les nations avaient pu voir distinctement ce qui s'était passé. Pour les humains en deux secondes, Tino se retrouvait à terre mais sans égratinure, tandis que le Danois se tenait le bras, le lustre aux pieds. Les clients s'étaient rués vers Tino ainsi que Bewald pendant qu'Eric, Lukas et Emil s'occupaient de Danemark. Le pays du salami leur assura qu'il allait bien . Fait exceptionnel Berwald marmonna même un merci à son attention. Merci auquel Mathias répondit par un « incapable de protéger sa femme ».

-Mais tu saignes, le contredit Lukas. Avant de le tirer par l'oreille pour le soigner.

**Le lendemain après midi. **

Il faisait très chaud lorsque les nations étaient enfin parvenues au lac. Depuis l'accident du lustre, plus rien d'anormal ne s'était produit. Sauf peut être pour Danemark qui avait essuyé une nouvelle nuit de cauchemars. Au petit déjeuner le danois ressemblait vraiment à un zombie : sa peau était blanchâtre, des cernes creusaient littéralement la peau sous ses yeux et en plus Mathias mettait plus de temps à réagir lorsqu'on le sollicitait. Il n'avait mangé son petit déjeuner que du bout des lèvres et lorsqu'il était enfin l'heure de la conférence il n'avait pas pris la parole. Et lorsqu'enfin la conférence de presse prit fin, Mathias disparut se réfugier dans sa chambre. Ses pairs ne le virent revenir que pendant l'heure du déjeuner.

Bien que ce dernier ait conservé la même apparence sinistre, il était décidé à ne pas gâcher a journée des pays et avait redoublé d'énergie pour maintenir le même volume de conneries débitées qu'à l'accoutumée.

Arrivés au lac, Tino s'était montré ferme concernant la crème solaire. TOUT le monde allait être badigeonné, surtout Islande. On ne fait pas d'affaire avec un Finn grognon quand il a une idée en tête.

Et maintenant les cinq nations, toutes en maillot de bain, s'amusaient comme des gosses dans le lac.

Mathias éclaboussait allègrement Berwald tandis que Tino passait le plus clair de son temps sous l'eau et qu'Islande faisait la planche. Lukas venait de rejoindre le rivage et maintenant, regardait ses amis depuis sa serviette de plage.

Afin d'éviter la vengeance du suédois, Mathias plongea. Cependant il sentit quelque chose s'agripper à sa cheville. Pensant qu'il s'agissait du Finlandais il tenta de se dégager en douceur mais au moment où il tenta de voir ce qu'il l'attirait vers le fond il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait voir le visage de la chose et qu'en plus la morphologie ne correspondait pas avec celle de la Finlande. Et surtout jamais Tino aurait fait quelque chose de ce genre.

Une main attrapait sa cheville,

Norvège était sur le rivage

des doigts carressèrent son molet...

Rien n'indiquait Suède dans cette attitude

des bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa jambe.

Islande aurait été dégouté.

et Finlande n'avait pas cette texture.

**Qui était-ce**?

Le Danois parvint à garder son calme : il était une nation après tout, il pouvait tenir en apnée plus longtemps que les humains normaux. Mathias tentait de se dégager mais il était inexorablement attiré vers le fond. D'ailleurs… depuis quand ce lac paraissait si profond ? Il lutta du mieux qu'il put contre la chose lorsqu'il la vit :

Dégout.

c'était lui-même ! en état de choc il contempla son propre double qui essayait de le couler.

Et puis, il sentit deux bras forts le saisir et dans son esprit embrumé il savait qu'on le remontait. Il se retrouva rapidement fesses contre terre. Devant lui se tenait Berwald les bras croisés. Tino et Emil venaient aussi les rejoindre.

Mathias cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

-Tu ne remontais pas, expliqua Tino, alors Berwald, Emil et moi on a tenté de trouver. C'est Berwald qui t'a retrouvé.

-Je vous assure pourtant que j'ai été attiré vers le fond ! affirma le Danois en se levant.

-Je pense qu'il est plus probable que tu as été victime d'une crampe qui ta immobilisé et dans la panique tu as coulé. Tenta d'expliquer Emil.

-Je n'ai pas senti de crampe. C'était autre chose.

-Tu peux nous le décrire ? Demanda d'une voix douce Tino tout en s'avançant vers le danois, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement.

-Je ne peux pas . Répondit Danemark. _Etait-ce une hallucination ?_ Pensa t-il .

Lukas choisit ce moment pour s'introduire dans la conversation.

-Mathias, cela fait bientôt soixante douze heures que tu as des nuits perturbées, c'est normal que tes sens soient altérés. Il faut que tu dormes.

Il fi un pas résolu vers Mathias qui devinait sans mal ses intentions.

-Je n'ai pas envie, Norge, pas maintenant, pas maintenant. Il ne faut pas…ils vont revenir, ils vont revenir !

_Plus de cauchemars, plus de cauchemars.._

Il tenait de faire un pas en arrière mais se heurta à Berwald qui lui saisit fermement les épaules, l'empêchant de bouger d'avantage. Au moment où le danois tournait la tête pour voir d'où aller venir le Norvégien il était déjà trop tard. Lukas avait posé sa main sur le front de Mathias.

-Non Norge, gémit-il.

Cela n'arrêtait pas Lukas.

Tout d'abord les yeux de Mathias semblèrent se voiler, puis il ferma les paupières. Son visage se détendit. Ainsi que toute rigueur quittait son corps. Il se serait étalé de tout son long si Berwald ne l'avait pas maintenu.

Tino étendit une serviette, la plus grande, à l'ombre d'un arbre. Berwald déplaça donc le Danois endormi et le déposa dessus avant de rejoindre les autres.

-Je m'inquiète un peu pour lui. Confia le finlandais.

Pour le finlandais la magie de l'endroit avait totalement déserté. Un sentiment violent l'avait envahi. Répulsion, dégoût, écoeurement. cet endroit était.. tristesse, désolation, lande morne et inanimée.

Sous ses pieds l'herbe continuait de danser.

Comme à son habitude le Suédois garda un visage neutre. Islande fronçait les sourcils.

/

Deux heures venaient de s'écouler avant que le Danois n'ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il était resté dans la même position mais à son réveil seul Lukas, habillé, restait à ses cotés. Mathias s'adossa contre le tronc de l'arbre.

-Dormi pendant combien de temps ? Marmonna t-il.

-Un peu plus de deux heures. Les autres sont partis il y a une demi-heure. Ils voulaient rester d'avantage mais je leur ais dit de rentrer, il fallait prévenir Eric.

Mathias hocha la tête puis s'étira avant de commencer à s'habiller. Lorsqu'il fut prêt il se mit en route aussitôt suivi par le Norvégien.

Aucun des deux ne prirent la parole pendant le trajet. Au bout d'un moment Mathias creva le silence de plomb en lâchant sur un ton morne :

-Norvège, pourquoi as-tu fait ca ?

Le pays interpelé continua sa route, se drapant d'un mutisme mystérieux dont il était digne.

/

Les messages de l'arachnide : attention il y'en a 5 et ils sont assez longs.

1/Well, je tiens à préciser que je n'écris pas uniquement dans le but de faire une histoire avec les persos. J'en profite pour développer la personalité des personnages. Je pense que je l'ai illustré avec le moment fraternel. Il n'a aucun impact purement scénaristique sur ce qu'il se passe dans les murs de la maison d'hôte. POurtant il m'est indispensable d'un point de vue psychologique des persos. Après on ne va pas se fonder sur ma fic pour faire une thèse de "pourquoi les persos d'Hetalia sont-ils timbrés?" Bref sachez que j'accorde un grand crédit aux personalités des personnages dans mes fictions : si l'histoire est la fondation, les personnages sont les pilliers.

2/J'en profite aussi pour discuter de la manière dont je vois les choses dans Hetalia. Peut être des gens voient-ils la même chose que moi.

3/Sinon en dehors de ça, à partir de ce chapitre les mécanismes déjà mis en place, vont enfin jouer leur rôle !

4/Je vous poste ce chapitre en avance en fait. D'ailleurs j'ai repris le boulot vendredi dernier (c'est pourquoi j'avais publié le chapitre 3 en avance). Or je suis en congé le lundi. Donc j'aurais du poster ce chapitre lundi. J'ai beaucoup hésité puis je me suis dite... c'est le week end et vu que ma connexion dans mon logement étudiant est assez incertaine... Je vous le poste ENCORE EN AVANCE! (en plus lundi ca va être dur pour moi ;P)

5/ Je garde le meilleur pour la fin : VOUS ! Je remercie les personnes qui suivent cette histoire, celles qui laissent une rewiew et celles qui la lisent. Sachez que ca fat plaisir de se dire que nos écrits plaisent et font plaisir à ceux qui nous lisent, peu importe le nombre. Une personne est une personne. Ensuite sachez que les rewiew, pour reprendre les termes d'un auteur (me rappelle plus son pseudo) sont un peu la seule récompense qu'un auteur obtient lorsqu'il dépose une histoire ici. Donc ca fait chaud au coeur quand on en a, surtout quand on démarre. (après on en demande pas des mille et des cents).

Bon j'arrête de vous saouler ici avec mon discours sur l'espoir et l'amitié, je vous dit à très bientôt pour la suite.


	5. Chapter 5 : Folie!

Disclaimer : je n'usurpe que l'armure d'or du Scorpion pas les droits de propriété de maître Hidekaz Himaruya

Note : j'étais choquée en apprenant que Toris/Lituanie était le frère aîné des Baltiques et qu'il s'était vraiment entiché de Natalia/Biélorussie. Déjà découvrir qu'ils étaient frères m'avait faite tiquer mais savoir que c'est Lithuanie l'ainé... J'avais toujours pensé que c'était Edouard/Estonie le plus âgé. Et en plus selon wikipedia Toris a vécu avec Alfred/America. J'ai toujours cru que c'était pour les fics le truc de la coloc avec America et le crush sur Natalia hein ! Toris reste avec Feliks/Pologne dans mon estime ! Hail Pol-Liet ! Hail Pol-Liet !

Note un peu plus sérieuse : je vous encourage vraiment à écouter the _pioneer to the falls_ d'Interpol pendant que vous lisez ce chapitre. Mais vraiment hein!

ENJOY !

La Chambre de l'Hôte

Chapitre 5 : Folie!

Ce matin Mathias Kolher, incarnation du Danemark se réveillait reposé. Il venait de passer une nuit calme. Pourtant il avait rêvé de tenèbres, de ténèbres réconfortantes. Après trois nuits particulièrement immondes dont deux qui avaient tournées en deux nuits de terreur, n'importe quoi pouvait passer pour réconfortant et Mathias s'était senti soulagé de n'avoir rien rêvé. Il se souvenait même avoir été presque joyeux de se plonger les sombres… . Se pouvait-il que Lukas, en l'endormant la veille au lac, ait changé quelque chose dans son esprit ? Mathias aurait il encore fait un cauchemar si Lukas n'avait rien fait ?

Mathias s'étira. Et bien au moins il venait de passer une bonne nuit. Il allait enfin profiter de sa journée sans avoir l'impression de croiser un fantôme à tous les angles de rue. Il espérait qu'il allait aussi bien dormir cette nuit et ne plus voir en tête ces horribles images.

Dans son premier cauchemar, il revivait la fin de l'Union de Kalmar dans ses pires batailles. Ils ressentaient la perte de ses citoyens, les rivières de sang, les cris. L'odeur des blessés, tout cela l'avaient même rendu fou. Enivré par tant d'onde négative, il avait rêvé de lui en train de tuer tout ce qui bougeait. Suédois, norvégiens et même danois. Il s'était transformé en une bête assoiffée de sang qui semait la mort avec sa hache. Le moment le plus atroce était ce moment où il avait coupé en deux Tino dans un acte des plus sadiques. Il s'était particulièrement acharné sur son cadavre après , riant à mesure qu'il extrayait les boyaux du finlandais. Et il avait fait ca devant les yeux de Berwald. Fort heuresement pour sa santé mentale, le Danois ne se souvenait plus comment il avait traité Lukas dans son rêve. Si cela se trouvait il n'avait pas rêvé de Lukas ni même d'Emil.

Ce qu'il l'avait inquiété c'est que deux jours avant… il avait vraiment envie de frapper Tino. Et hier il s'était demandé à quoi ressembleraient ses entrailles.

Son deuxième cauchemar ne le concernait pas personnellement . Il l'avait vécu à fois à la troisième personne et à la première d'ailleurs. Cependant le cadre avait été très réaliste et la macabre scène du rêve s'était révélée être la maison d'hôte. Il avait rêvé qu'il était dans la peau d'un client qui avait réunis tous autres les clients ainsi que le maître d'hôte dans la salle à manger avant de jeter de l'essence et d'y mettre le feu. Il les avait enfermés puis s'était rendu dans sa chambre avant de se suicider en tirant une balle dans la bouche. Par peur Danemark avait vérifié mais il n'y avait pas de pistolet caché dans sa table de nuit. Celui-ci avait même paru pire que le premier tant Danemark ne parvenait à faire partir les cris. Il les entendait même éveillé.

**Pendant le petit déjeuner**.

Aujourd'hui une fois n'était pas coutume les pays déjeunèrent en même temps que les clients. Tous sauf un. Le mangeur de Salami était encore en retard. Lukas se demandait si celui-ci avait été encore la proie d'un cauchemar cette nuit.

Une fois n'était pas coutume Emil conversait avec les autres clients. En fait malgré son jeune âge il parlait avec un couple. Naturellement il le faisait à dessein. Depuis quelques jours il avait remarqué quelque chose mais apparemment il était le seul à l'avoir fait . En fait depuis que Tino lui avait parlé de la voiture, certaines choses, aussi étranges pouvaient-elles paraitre, lui paraissaient presque évidentes. Parmi ces choses il avait remarqué que les clients ne disposaient que de peu de tenues différentes et ce en dépit de la durée de leur séjour pour certains. Et d'ailleurs en parlant de ces tenues. Elles étaient relativement similaires. Il avait l'impression que les clients qui pourtant ne se connaissaient pas entre eux, suivaient un même courant de mode. Et ce courant de mode Emil l'avait déjà vécu. Mais il y'avait bien vingt an de ca. Même Eric semblait de cette veine là.

Emil ne savait pas très bien si cet arrière sentiment était justifié ou non. IL n'en avait pas encore parlé à ses pairs. Il attendait de collecter suffisamment d'informtions avant d'en informer ses amis.

Même si cela le réduisait à engager la conversation avec les clients.

-En effet Nokia est un groupe puissant et à la pointe de la technologie même si je préfère Sonny. Avait avancé un client.

L'Islande haussa un sourcil. Intérieurement il bouillait.

-Ouais le walkman ca vient d'eux hein ! même s'ils sont pris un nom Yankee. Enfin avec tout ce qui se fait en ce moment un jour on aura plus besoin de support pour se parler ha ! Continua son interlocuteur.

-C'est déjà le cas avec Internet remarquez.

Son interlocuteur ferma la bouche et continua de le regarder. Sans rien ajouter.

Emil gravait dans sa mémoire cette réaction . Il avait fait mention également de quelques autres faits d'actualités et à chaque fois il avait récolté des réactions similaires. Il se sentit un peu mal à l'aise et décida qu'il était de temps de s'éclipser. Il se leva et quitta la salle. Quand son frère lui demandait où allait-il, Emil répondit simplement par un « il faut que j'ailles nourrir Mister Puffin, big brother ».

N'ayant pas laissé le temps à son frère de protester, L'Islande partit dans sa chambre. Dans les escaliers il croisa la route de Danemark qui lui dédicaça un sourire à faire pâlir d'envie America.

Une fois dans sa chambre Emil donna des graines à son animal. Encore une fois il tentait de récupérer une connexion internet mais comme il s'y attendait il n'y parvint pas.

-Mister Puffin j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

**Dans la salle à manger**.

-Vous partez quelque part aujourd'hui demanda Tino à sa voisine de table.

-Oui mon ami et moi on va s'absenter il y a un passage que nous n'avons pas fait encore. Nous allons prendre notre voiture Comme si elle n'avait pas assez fait de kilomètres !

-haha profitez bien de votre journée.

A ce moment là, Mathias fit son apparition en ouvrant la porte en grand. Très grand.

-Bonjour tout le monde !

Lukas lui jeta un petit pain dans la figure.

-Parle moins fort abruti !

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour savoir que Mathias avait mieux dormi. Par contre il « reniflait » quelque chose de malsain.

**Plus tard dans l'après midi**.

En début d'après midi Tino avait envie de faire un tour pour réperer des endroits sympas dans les environs. Il avait cependant tenu à le faire seul. En fait il voulait souffler, prendre son temps et ne dépendre de personne. Avec l'accord de tous il avait réussit à s'octroyer la voiture. Il irait au village à quelques dizaine des kilomètres et ramener quelques courses. Peut être ce soir Eric accepterait que ca parle finnois dans sa cuisine ?

Le Finlandais trépignait d'impatience au volant. S'il se souvenait bien de la route que Berwald lui avait indiquée alors il n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres de sa destination. Il devait maintenant tourner à droite et vit des arbres, des champs, très propres bien entretenus et oh des moutons ici MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'ETAIT QUE CE BORDEL ?

Le Finlandais vit une voiture sur le coté. Une voiture qui avait l'air accidentée. Aussitôt Tino se gara aux environs. A peine sorti du véhicule, le finlandais couru du plus vite qu'il put, utilisant sans le savoir ses aptitudes de nation. Il examina la voiture : c'était étrange, elle semblait être là depuis très longtemps vu son état. Elle paraissait avoir passé des années et des années dehors. Une odeur de putréfaction saisit les narines de la nation. Malgré tout il continua son inspection. Malgré la rouille, malgré le défraichissement de la voiture, Tino reconnut clairement le modèle . Son modèle préféré des années avant.

-Mon dieu mais que s'est-il passé ? Murmura t-il ?

Il s'approcha d'avantage et un détail attira son attention. Un énorme aileron sur le toit, bien qu'il paraissait avoir été détruit partiellement. Sentant son cœur au bord des lèvres le finlandais s'approcha d'avantage jusqu'à toucher la voiture. Il put distinguer la phrase : « rallye 1992 ».

Le sang du nordique se gela dans ses veines. Il fit plusieurs fois le tour du véhicule sans parvenir à voir des corps ou des personnes inconscientes. Que s'était-il passé ? Est-ce qu'il y'avait eu un accident ? Les personnes allaient-elle bien ?

Il sortit aussitôt son portable de sa poche et tenta immédiatement d'appeler les secours mais il n'obtenu aucune réponse. Il tenta avec Berwald, Lukas, Emil et Mathias mais il semblait qu'il soit dans un endroit sans réseau.

Il fonca aussitôt dans sa voiture et jura de revenir accompagné. Il mémorisa l'endroit. Sur la route, la Finlande avait littéralement écrasé le champignon. Au bout d'un quart d'heure il arriva en trombe dans la cour. Lukas était dans le hall au moment où Tino était arrivé, de fait il était le premier à arriver à la hauteur du finlandais qui n'en menait pas large. Tino tremblait encore violement en sortant de la voiture. Berwald était le second arrivé dans la cour, suivi par Mathias et en bon dernier par Emil. Berwald attira le finlandais qui s'agrippait à sa chemise comme si sa vie en dépendait tandis que Lukas le conjurait doucement de prendre le temps de respirer et de se calmer.

-shh, tr'aqu'lle T'no. C'lme.

-Berwald c'est horrible. Lacha Tino en enfouissant sa tête contre la large poitrine.

-qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Tino ?

-Il y a un accident, vite ! Cria Tino qui se rendit compte qu'il y 'avait peut être des vies en jeu pendant qu'il se faisait consolé !

Il tenta de se dégager mais Berwad raffermit sa prise.

-tu ne prendras pas le volant dans cet état ! le contredit le suédois.

-MAIS BERWALD JE NE PEUX PAS TRAINER ! Hurla Tino à la limite de l'hystérie.

Lukas ordonna d'un ton très ferme :

-TINO Calme toi, maintenant !

Irrésistiblement le finlandais prit de large inspirations, expira longuement. Les tremblements semblaient décroître et devenir moins intenses.

Après respiré un grand coup le finlandais se lança d'un ton plus calme:

-Pas très loin du village j'ai vu une voiture… une voiture dans un très sale état et je crois qu'il s'agit de la voiture d'un des clients de la chambre d'hote. IL faut qu'on aille l'inspecter. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de regarder si ca se trouve ils sont en dessous. J'ai tenté d'appeler les secours mais j'ai pas eu de réseau là bas. Du coup je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu. Maintenant il faut y aller !

Avant que le Finlandais ne puisse se jeter dans sur la place « conducteur » le Suédois lui retint le bras.

-Il est hors de question que tu prennes le volant Tino, guide moi et je conduirai.

Après un bref moment de tension le Finlandais se relaxa.

-Tres bien mais dépêchons nous.

Une fois que tout le monde prit place à bord Berwald démarra. Tino lui indiquait la route à prendre.

Rapidement ils étaient arrivés au passage où il fallait tourner. Tino voyait dejà l'habillage feuillu des arbres .

Le cœur du finlandais cognait fort contre sa poitrine, il se pouvait qu'il soit arrivé trop tard …

La voiture se rapprocha et …

MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ?

Rien.

Il n'y avait rien.

Même l'herbe paraissait du même vert, aucune nuance n'indiquait une quelconque présence. A l'endroit où devait se situait la voiture sinistrée, il n'y avait absolument rien.

Avait-il était victime d'une hallucination ? Pourtant il avait bien touché cette voiture !

Berwald arriva à ses cotés.

-T'no.

-Je te dit ce que j'ai vu ! Il y'avait une voiture là !

Lukas s'avança et dit d'un ton apaisant

-depuis l'accident du lustre et le presque noyade de Mathias, tu es nerveux Tino. Il faudrait que tu te détendes. Je crois que nous sommes tous les nerfs à fleur de peau. C'est vrai que que le conférence nous stresse un peu et je crois que le fait qu'on soit loin de nos pays respectifs nous rend un peu malade mais il faut tenir encore dix jours. Tu l'as dit toi-même ce serait discourtois de notre part de nous en aller en laissant les journalistes qui étaient si heureux de nous accueillir.

-Mais ca change rien au fait que j'ai vu ce que j'ai vu ! s'exclama Tino d'une voix stridente.

-On ne remet pas en cause ce que tu as vu. Mais le fait est qu'il n'y a rien ici. Si cela se trouve tu t'es simplement endormi au volant ici.

-Tu me traites de fou c'est ca ! Je m'en tiens à ce que j'ai vu ! pourquoi vous ne croyez pas ! s'énerva de plus belle Tino

-Je ne te traite pas de fou. Ecoute le meilleur moyen de vérifier es de retourner là bas et d'attendre si les clients reviennent. On verra ca au diner de ce soir. Hein ?

Lukas s'avança, de sa personne il irradiait des vagues apaisantes. Il ne faisait que calmer Tino sans utiliser la même méthode radicale qu'il avait utilisé avec Mathias.

Le Finlandais semblait réceptif à ces « ondes » . Il hocha simplement le tête et suivit ses amis docilement dans la voiture. Par mesure de sécurité ce fut Lukas qui prit le volant et Berwald s'installait à l'arrière, il installa le Finlandais de sorte à ce que sa tête repose sur ses cuisses, puis avec une main distraite il lui caressa les cheveux.

-Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas Berwald ? Murmura piteusement Tino.

-Shhh. Tu es trop stressé, nous verrons ca plus tard.

-Pourtant je suis sur de ce que j'ai vu.

-Oui je sais T'no.

/

Le reste de la journée se déroulait normalement si ce n'est que la Finlande s'était enfermé toute la journée et toute la soirée dans sa chambre et avait même refusé de venir manger. Le Suédois avait insisté pour rentrer de force dans la chambre mais le danois l'en avait dissuadé. Ayant vécu une situation similaire, quoique moins grave, il lui avait assuré que Tino allait sortir lorsqu'il se sentirait prêt. Avant aurait été nocif pour son équilibre.

Il était vrai tout ses pairs ne l'avait pas cru.

Tout sauf un.

Après le dîner, l'Islandais tappait ses observations sur son ordinateur.

/

A l'autre bout de la Terre, une nation leva la tête. Il lui semblait qu'on l'appelait.

-Canada… Canada…

/

Messages de Nanashi, dit Sans Nom : Bon l'étau commence enfin à se resserer autour de nos agneaux. (ah oui jusque là c'était une promenade de santé). Hum bon on a changé de victime et comme d'hab c'est Tino qui se prend tout dans la tronche. Attendez, vous n'alliez tout de même pas penser que Danemark allait tout supporter ? Tout le monde va s'en prendre pour son grade hein!

Je suis contente car j'ai réussi à faire une introduction propre au côté fantastique sous jacent à cette fiction. Naturellement le registre fantastique plannait dans l'intrigue, comme une ombre au tableau, mais là il peut enfin se présenter plus clairement. Mais réflechissons, dans les écrits d'auteur du type d'Edgard Allan Poe voir parfois Baudelaire (souvent les deux sont associés) le registre fantastique est au coeur de l'intrigue tout en étant sournoisement caché. D'ailleurs c'est un peu le style de Maupassant d'écrire des histoires sur des thèmes fantastiques tout en induisant le personnage d'attraits à la folie, rendant ainsi ses avis peu cohérents.

Le chapitre 6 sera un chapitre de révélation, je trépigne d'impatience de le publier. Je rappelle qu'en comptant l'épilogue, Chambre fait un petit 10 chapitres donc en gros "Chambre" commence à se terminer (wahou c'est beau) à la fin du chapitre 7. Sauf si je décide d'attendre mon anniversaire pour continuer à publier.

en dehors de ça : qu'est-ce qui selon vous va se passer? J'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos avis. Je pense là que vous pouvez disposer de toutes les infos pour commencer à faire des hypothèses ;)


	6. Chapter 6 : Mon rapport

Disclaimer : erf rien à moi, tout à Hidekazzzzz ! .

La note hebdomadaire, inutile du chapitre : la semaine dernière, j'ai revu le clip _d'Animal I have become_, de Three days Grace. Un groupe que j'écoutais énorménent au lycée, surtout durant mon année de seconde. Ca faisait des mois que je n'ai pas écouté une seule note de 3DG . Et en revoyant le clip, je me suis rendue compte qu'en rédigeant la fic je m'étais inspirée insconciement du clip. Au début j'avais prévu que Danemark « rencontre » son double dans sa chambre, de la même manière que le chanteur « voie » son double au dessus de lui, sur le lit. Puis après j'ai eu en tête la scène du lac. Du coup pour éviter de faire doublon j'ai retiré ce passage. Mais javoue ca m'a fait étrange de revoir le clip.

EXCEPTIONNELEMENT : je mets les notes du Scorpion en haut : c'est plus cohérent avec la forme du chapitre. j'ai rien de particulier à dire; hum c'est bientôt ma rentrée youpi. Peut être me verrez vous moins sur PEUT ETRE JE NE PUBLIERAI PAS LE CHAPITRE FINAL DE LA CHAMBRE DE LHOTE PEUT ETRE HEIN! HAHA! Je suis la nuit, je suis la vengeance... je suis verseau ;)

Si je tenais à publier aujourd'hui, vendredi, c'est pour souligner le fait que demain" La Chambre de l'Hôte" est à son premier mois de publication ! (enfin si tout se passe bien l'épilogue est prévu pour mi-octobre ca va venir vite -", moi qui pensais continuer la publication après mon anniversaire). Théoriquement j'ai aussi terminé l'épilogue le 7 aout.

Mais demain je serais vraiment...sollicitée? Donc je préfère le poster quelques heures avant. Sinon vous l'auriez eu pendant la nuit du samedi au dimanche x)

Ah oui, pour conclure je tiens à dire que j'ai vu un peu mes stats et parmi les gens qui me lisent, il y a une personne vivant l'**Islande**. Si tu comprends bien le français et si tu apprécies mon histoire, alors je te dédie ce chapitre !

Je vous laisse ENJOY le chapitre

La Chambre de l'Hôte

Chapitre 6 : Mon Rapport

_Sous titre : Je protégerai mon clan!_

**Journal de bord du 11/07/XX**

Aujourd'hui je me suis levé un peu plus tôt. J'avais décidé de bouger beaucoup plus. Après l'accident d'hier je ne pouvais me permettre de rester les bras croisés. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passait mais il semblait qu'on faisait en sorte d'endormir notre méfiance. Littéralement. Je pense que la mienne se serait assoupie si Tino ne m'avait pas fait remarquer certains détails. Et depuis que Mathias a failli se noyer et que Tino soit presque devenu fou, je pense sérieusement qu'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal ici. Par mesure de prudence j'ai laissé Mr Puffin surveiller les environs et surtout vérifier la seule pièce que je n'ai pas encore vérifié avec la bibliothèque. Depuis hier Mr Puffin se cache dans les appartements de notre hôte. Avec nos moyens technologiques actuels il aurait été facile de le laisser avec une petite caméra mais je n'en ai pas apporté avec moi et ca m'étonnerait qu'ils en vendent dans l'épicerie du coin. Tant pis Mister Puffin sera mes yeux. J'espère seulement qu'il pourra s'échapper, si le faire rentrer dans l'appartement s'est révélé simple je me demande comment il pourrait réussir à s'en sortir discrètement. Normalement ce soir il vient me faire son rapport. Que c'est pratique d'avoir un oiseau parlant.

En attendant je ne vais pas chômer de mon coté. Malheureusement il y a certaines choses que je devrais faire en extérieur . Bien que je le cache très bien cela m'embête un peu de laisser mon grand frère tout seul. Et je m'inquiète aussi pour Tino. Ce matin nous avions aussi une conférence. J'agirais à ce moment là.

Maintenant il est 7h38 je ferme mon ordinateur. Je reprendrais mes notes ce soir.

/

Il 'est passé beaucoup de chose cette journée là. Mais je dois attendre après demain pour avoir enfin mes preuves. Maintenant j'en suis convaincu il FAUT partir d'ici. Encore faut-il que je parvienne à convaincre les autres.

Tout a commencé ce matin au petit déjeuner. Comme je m'y attendais Tino n'était pas venu manger avec nous. Ce qui était relativement prévisible. Compte tenu de la courte nuit qu'il avait passé . Je suppose que comme moi Berwald avait été témoin de toutes ces interrogations qu'il se posait. Et Tino.. était bruyant lorsqu'il s'interrogeait. Je l'entendais de ma chambre se demander s'il avait rêvé, pourquoi Berwald avait été si amorphe et peu enclin à le croire.

C'est étonnant mais Danemark est venu prendre le petit déjeuner à l'heure. Mon frère lui a demandé s'il était encore victime de cauchemar, il lui a répondu qu'il ne rêvait plus de rien et que ca le réconfortait . Ce qui arrive à Danemark est aussi à surveiller.

Eric s'est inquiété pour Tino, Lukas lui a juste demandé de faire un plateau à part. Mon frère lui a assuré qu'il allait faire manger Tino de force après la conférence. En parlant de la conférence, le finlandais avait enfin montré le bout de son nez. Avec les journalistes il tentait de paraître le plus courtois possible mais pour une raison qui m'échappe il faisait carrément la guerre à Berwald. Si un fusil tombait dans les mains du finlandais alors il redeviendrait le snipper de légende qu'il était été durant un temps. Sinon rien d'autres à signaler. Si ce n'est qu'après la conférence j'ai un peu mieux observé les journalistes et j'ai plusieurs conclusions à faire.

J'ai d'abord étudié leurs habits. C'était un véritable ensemble hérétoclite : certains portaient des affaires de la dernière décennie, d'autres des affaires plus récentes. Tous avaient en commun qu'ils étaient très élégants malgré tout. Oui ces journalistes commençaient à m'intriguer. A la fin de la conférence j'ai pris quelques journalistes à part et sous couvert de leur accorder une interwiew personnelle sur le monde des Nations je leur ai pris leur carte et relevé leur nom. Je me suis également renseigné sur le président du comité. J'ai par ailleurs relevé le nom des magazines dans lesquels devaient être théoriquement publiés nos témoignages. Néanmoins, après leur départ j'ai pu relevé une odeur de chrysanthèmes.

L'après midi j'ai pris mon ordinateur avec moi et j'ai demandé aux autres s'ils souhaitaient aller en ville, et s'ils avaient besoin de la voiture. Berwald a acquiésé. Il voulait trouver quelque chose pour se faire pardonner du finlandais, ledit finlandais n'avait absolument pas envie d'être dans le même endroit que Berwald plus de cinq minutes, Lukas a préféré venir pour conseiller Berwald et Danemark a dit préféré ici pour passer un moment « entre mecs avec Finlande. » Pauvre Finlande, ton sacrifice ne sera pas en vain.

Aussitôt le déjeuner pris, nous étions partis en ville rien à signaler sur la route d'ailleurs. Au bout de vingt minutes nous arrivâmes au village, je pris mon ordinateur sous le bras et je me dirigeai vers un café lorsque je surpris le regard inquisiteur de Grand frère.

-Occupe toi de Berwald.

Traduisons ceci par un « je te le confie ». Le village était étrangement petit. Un petit patelin confiné au cœur de la campagne . Il y avait cependant un restaurant, un bar-tabac-café, une épicerie, une sorte d'école primaire et une mairie ainsi qu'une pharmacie-infirmerie de garde.

Ah il y'avait peut être de la vie ici.

Je me dirigeais donc dans ce qui devait être le cœur de tous les potins de cette endroit.

J'ignorais s'ils ressentaient ce que j'étais, mais quand j'entrais dans le bar, toutes les discutions cessèrent. Hum après c'est vrai qu'ils ne devaient pas être habitués à voir régulièrement des clients étrangers avec des cheveux argentés. Hum peut importe. J'allais vers la table la plus éloignée du bar et je sortis aussitôt mon ordinateur . Je pris aussi mon portable : selon ce que je m'apprêtais à découvrir j'allais ou non appeler mes boss, peut importe l'heure à laquelle il était chez moi.

Mais avant que j'ai pu faire quoique ce soit, le gérant de l'établissement me demanda en anglais ce que je désirais consommer. Je lui demandais un café.

Avant qu'il ait pu repartir je lui demandais s'il était possible que je puisse recevoir du courrier dans son établissement.

Au départ il refusait, ne voulant en aucun cas tremper son établissement dans quelque chose de pas net, mais après un petit diphton il me demanda dans combien de jours j'attendais le courrier. Je lui répondit tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir :un courrier venant d'Islande pour Emil Steilsson. Après avoir bu mon café je m'étais attelé sur mes recherches mais bien vite je grognais : ici non plus on ne captait pas internet. Tant pis je du appeler chez moi. Dès le moment où je pris la parole en islandais les gens me regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

Mon boss décrocha au bout de la troisième sonnerie.

-en quoi puis-je servir ma nation ? Me demanda mon premier ministre du moment.

-J'ai besoin que vous contactiez imméditament les services de presses nationaux et internationaux. IL me faut des recherches d'ordre gouvernementales, et que vous m'envoyez les résultats par courrier d'ici trois jours. Notez bien l'adresse. Compte tenu du temps de transport pour ce courrier « spécial » vous ne disposez que de peu de temps il faut donc que vos recherches soient bouclées demain soir au plus tard. Maintenant écoutez l'objet de ces recherches : trouvez moi la fiche professionnelle de John Van Steim, de ce local,

Et je lui avais listé tous les noms de magazine et les noms de journalistes que j'avais pu collecter.

-Et faite aussi des recherches sur le Gite de la Vallée. Et rapportez moi tous les événements qui se sont déroulés dans ce village les vingts dernières années.

Le premier ministre, comprenant la gravité de la situation m'assura que tous les documents nécéssaires seront à ma disposition dans deux jours. Il me demanda aussi je voulais qu'il dépèche des gardes du corps pour nous. Je lui ai répondit que ce contre nous allons avoir affaire dépasse l'entendement humain. Je lui avais également assuré qu' à un stade de l'acheminement des courriers, il devra utiliser les moyens postaux classiques. _Surtout ne pas se faire remarquer_. Je regardais l'heure. Je bénéficiais d"un avantage insoupçonné : le décalage horaire. Et j'imaginais que le ministe exécutait déjà mes ordres.

Je ne pouvais pas faire plus au bar ou plutôt il ne me restait qu'une chose à faire. En ramassant mes affaires je me dirigeais au comptoir. Je n'avais pas remarqué mais l'ensemble de l'établissement s'était vidé. Il ne restait que le barman et moi.

-monsieur, connaissez vous bien le coin ? j'ai peur de ne pas savoir quels endroits visiter. Vous savez je suis un étranger qui loge pour le moment au Gite de La Vallée. Je ne sais pas s vous connaissez.

-Oui c'est un endroit très bien. On a une vue magnifique sur la vallée, lâcha t-il. Vous devriez vous rendre dans la vallée. Lâcha t-il d'un ton étrangement monocorde. Ca je le souligne. Je ne reconnaissais plus les modulations dans sa voix que j'avais entendu plus tôt.

-Ah très bien merci.

Je quittai son bar aussi que possible, j'avais flairé quelque chose de malsain.

Je me dirigeais faire le simulacre de place centrale mais Berwald et Lukas ne semblaient pas encore là. Je me dirigea alors dans la mairie.

Alors que je pénétrais dans le bâtiment, la secretaire me barra l'accès. Je rapporte ici la discussion que nous avons eue :

-Je suis désolée monsieur mais l'accès à la mairie est fermée au public l'après midi. Me dit-elle

Sa réponse ne me plut pas mais alors pas du tout… tout comme le ton sec et aigri qu'elle venait d'employer. Exceptionnellement je laissai ressortir mon coté orgueilleux de nordique.

-je dois voir le maire pour une affaire urgente dont l'entendement vous dépasse madame. Oui je n'ai pas pris de rendez vous pour ceci mais ca ne change rien au fait que je dois le voir. Et croyez moi madame, s'il apprenait que vous venez de me jeter dehors alors vous pouvez être sur qu'il se fera une joie de faire exclure de votre comté.

-Et je peux savoir en quel honneur jeune homme ?

AH si elle savait.

-Tout d'abord madame laissez moi vous faire remarquer que depuis tout à l'heure vous adressez à une Nation !

Elle glapit. Quelque chose dans l'atmosphère avait changé : au moment où j'ai révelé mon identité de nation, au fond d'elle , elle avait même deviné quel pays je représentais. En effet nous les Nations, bien que nous ressemblions aux humains en tout point, nous dégagions un quelque chose qui faisait les humains normaux le sentait et savait qu'on disait la vérité. Peut importe le pays dont on venait , un humain vouait du respect aux Nations. Je ne dis pas que nous étions des êtres surpêmes. Nous sommes juste des êtres différents. On ne devait pas écraser les humains en revanche ils nous devaient le respect du à notre rang. Le lien était double également : car si les humains cessaient de croire en leur patrie nous disparaitront.

Par contre je ne cachais pas que j'allais m'amuser avec elle. En gardant mon aspect froid je continuais ma tirade enflammée si je pouvais je m'en serais même lécher les babines.

-Je suis Emil Steilsson, et j'incarne l'Islande ! j'ai derrière moi plusieurs siècles de vie, j'ai vécu beaucoup de guerre, de catastrophes météorologies, économiques, sanitaires. J'ai combattu sur plusieurs guerres, à plusieurs époques. J'ai même servit pendant la première guerre mondiale aux coté des appelés alors que visiblement vous êtes née juste après la seconde guerre mondiale. Vous devez avoir, quoi, on va dire une faible portion de mon âge réel et vous devez avoir vécu au mieux un millième de tout ce que j'ai vécu. J'ai des affaires urgentes à traiter avec le maire mais si j'avais le temps je vous aurais inculqué la leçon du respect des aînés. Alors . . .

A la fin de ma tirade, la secretaire avait perdu toute trace de couleur sur son visage. Elle avait vite fuit.

Peu de temps après j'entendais un homme qui tempêtait dans les couloirs.

-Comment l'Islande veut me voir ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez.

Ainsi déboucha dans le hall le maire de ce trou paumé . A ma vue, ses yeux s'étaient agrandis. On aurait pu penser qu'il allait avoir une attaque. Indéniablement il savait ce que j'étais. Aussitôt il s'avança et m'invita à rentrer dans son bureau.

Je vais être bref : je lui ai juste demandé qu'il me prépare des archives locales des vingt dernières années.

Après être sorti de son bureau, j'aperçus mon frère avec Berwald. Ce dernier tenait un sac en plastique dans la main ainsi qu'un journal. Une pâtisserie pour le finlandais. Ont-ils Tino en si mauvaise estime ? Esperer qu'il vous pardonne de l'avoir traité de fou avec un bout de gâteau ?

Peu importe je gardais ce genre de pensée pour mon rapport. Le chemin du retour se réalisa dans un silence de mort.

A l'arrivée nous filâmes dans la chambre de Tino. Ce fut Mathias qui déverrouilla la porte. Le Finlandais était étendu sur son lit, un peu pompette avec une bière dans la main. Le Danois n'était pas très frais bien que moins imbibé que son camarade. Je plantai ici mes pairs pour faire mon rapport dans ma chambre. A ma grande satisfaction mon animal était là. Et bien en vie. Il me raconta la journée passée dans l'appartement d'Eric. Apparement Eric rentrait et s'enfermait dans sa chambre quand il ne s'occupait pas de la maison. Il ne se faisait rien à manger, il ne buvait pas, n'utilisait pas les sanitaires et n'émettait aucun bruit.

Mon dieu qu'il pouvait être intelligent. A coté de lui j'aperçue un étrange petit papier un peu chiffoné. Je le dépliai.

C'était une feuille de calendrier, Mister Puffin m'assura qu'il l'avait récupéré dans une corbeille.

**4 mai 1992**.

Cette nuit j'installerais des tours de garde avec Mister Puffin . Et demain je parlerai de mes soupçons avec les autres. Il se passait des choses anormales et pour une raison qui m'échappe je suis apparement le seul à être encore conscient.

Si je couple avec mes observations précédantes voici ce que je retire :

-Nous sommes dans un cadre coupé de tout, nous n'avons aucun réseau téléphonique, pourtant Eric prend régulièrement des appels de réservations. L'attitude des clients, elle même est à remettre en cause. Pourquoi restent-ils aussi longtemps? Pourquoi se dégage t-il sans cesse une sensation de blanc lorsqu'on leur parle?

-On nous manipule clairement. Danemark semble être la cible de violents cauchemars, Tino parait souffrir d'hallucination. J'ai mis du temps à deviner dans quelles mesures Berwald était touché, à cause de sa personalité naturelle, mais j'ai enfin mis le doigt dessus. L'annihilation. Le néant. J'ai l'impression qu'on le prive de pensée. Ou qu'on les _neutralise_ . Rien, il ne dit rien, ne relève rien, ou alors... On lui pose des limites.

Mais le pire reste Norvège. Je n'arrive pas à le cerner... Il avait capté quelque chose de mauvais ici, mais dès le lendemain tout était réglé. Et même Norvège appréciait étrangement trop ces vacances. _Il est clairement manipulé par en dessous_.

Je reste donc le seul épargné, celui qui résiste le mieux à cette influence . Ou alors le moins affecté, après tout je ne sais pas à quel point j'ai pu être infecté. Que recevrais-je? Paranoïa? Dépression ?

Cauchemars, Folie, Annhilitation semblent être déjà pris.

En attenant, tant que je peux réflechir sans entrave, il est de mon devoir de mettre cette affaire au clair. Chose, Influence, peut importe ce que tu es, si tu peux me voir écrire ces lignes, sache une chose :

**Je protégerai mon clan !**

_Fin de la journée du 11/07/XX par Emil Steilsson, incarnation de l'Islande._

_/_

_Note du serpent : Ouais bon la dernière phrase fait un peu cliché, mais n'empêche j'apprécie. Sinon des remarques sur ce qu'il va se passer par la suite? _


	7. Chapter 7 : Eclaircies et Brouille

Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya est le créateur d'Hetalia, web comic.

Note pas si inutile : A ceux qui trouvent LA référence directe à un certain groupe de cosplayer hetalien , je leur offre un passage entier du chapitre 8 (attention la référence est à la fois subtile et... vraiment grotesque XD)

Note inutile du chapitre : Avouez que vous ne vous attendiez pas à passer à du Islande point e vue hein?

La Maison de l'Hote

ENJOY.

Chapitre 7 : éclaircies et brouille;

**_11 juillet 20XX, au soir, Canada._**

-_Matthew, Matthew_,

Qui l'appelait ?

L'incarnation du Canada grognait dans son sommeil. Il venait de traverser une partie de son pays en voiture en un temps record il était normal qu'il fut épuisé. La veille quelque chose l'avait poussé à se rendre le plus rapidement possible au nord-est de son pays. Aujourd'hui il venait d'arriver à Iqualuit, capitale de la province du Nunavut. Cela faisait une heure qu'il venait de poser le peu de bagage qu'il avait pris avec lui dans sa chambre d'Hotel. Et cela faisait trois quart d'heure qu'il s'était assoupi.

Depuis quelques jours quelque chose lui envoyait des signes. Tout d'abord ces signes avaient été diffus puis de plus distincts. _A mesure qu'il avançait vers le nord-est_. Cependant malgré son avancée, les signaux restaient brouillés. Au mieux il avait aperçu une silhouette floue et noire.

Quelque chose le bloquait.

-_Non Canada, j'ai besoin que tu restes endormi. Je ne peux communiquer qu'ainsi_.

Voyons, qui aurait besoin que Canada se déplace de plus en plus à l'est, de plus en plus dans le Nord..

Et plus il avançait vers ces régions plus les signes se clarifiaient. Ce phénomène était-il du à la magie Inuit ?

Non. Il venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose. C'était la région la plus proche de…

Canada « communiqua » en retour .

-je t'écoute Danemark.

Enfin la silhouette de Danemark lui apparut, un énorme sourire se dessina sur son visage.

/

**Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, quelque part en Europe**

Berwald sirotait son café pendant qu'il lisait son journal. A ses cotés Tino tentait de beurrer ses tartines. Le finlandais n'aspirait qu'à retourner se coucher. Hier Mathias et lui avaient bu un nombre incalculable de bière. Il avait finit vraiment pompette ! C'était Berwald qui s'était occupé de lui tandis que Lukas s'occupait du Danois. Enfin « s'occuper » . Tino n'avait jamais entendu autant de jurons norvégiens dans la même soirée.

Au final dans un état alcoolisé avancé il avait fait la paix avec le suédois. C'était le suédois qui l'avait levé ce matin. Sinon Tino aurait passé sa journée sous la couette.

Lukas mangeait à coté de son frère tandis que Mathias essayait de surmonter sa gueule de bois.

-Que dit le journal Berwald ? Demanda platement Emil.

-Rien de sp'cial. S'f un c'mt'rre pr'fané. Des f'res à tout d's l'r'gion. Et un c'cours d'cuisine.

Emil avala de travers son café.

-Un cimetière profané tu dis ? Prête moi ton journal s'il te plait.

Le suédois lui passa la page concernée. A sa lecture Emil palit. Il y'avait une liste des noms des tombes profanées. l'Islandais bénit le non-respect de la déontologie du journaliste. Apparement les caveaux avaient été ouvert et il semblait manquer des corps.

L'Islandais sentit son ventre se tordre à la vue de certains noms, en particulier à la vue du nom de John Von Steim. Son frère remarqua son état et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

-J'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose, affirma t-il.

Il se rendit dans sa chambre, étala la feuille de journal devant lui et alluma son ordinateur.

En consultant son rapport il se rendit compte que plusieurs noms concordaient entre les tombes des pierres tombales.

Etait-il devenu fou ? Cette histoire allait le tuer.

Aussitôt l'Islandais quittait sa chambre en trombe. Il se dépêcha d'arriver dans la bibliothèque. Il allait enfin pouvoir mettre un point final à cette histoire. Selon ce qu'il allait découvrir derrière ces portes il allait enfin savoir s'il allait sauver ses amis ou s'il était devenu totalement fou. Il respira un bon coup et se décida enfin à rentrer. La bibliothèque n'était pas une pièce très grande. En fait elle se composait de quatre rangées d'étagères, de deux bureaux et de deux canapés et quatre fauteuils . Emil notait que l'ensemble du mobilier paraissait décalé avec son époque.

-Mais oui tout me parait évident maintenant !

L'Islande couru vers la première étagère et saisit un livre au hasard. Il regarda la date d'édition. « Novembre 1990 », il jeta le livre au sol, en saisit un autre « Octobre 1983 », il prit d'autres livres sur d'autres étagères, « septembre 1986 », « 1987 », « 1991 ». De son échantillon le mois d'impression le plus récent qu'il ait pu trouver ne dépassait pas le mois de mars 1992.

Islande contempla attentivement les livres. Celui qu'il tenait dans la main était justement le plus récent. Il paraissait flambant neuf. Normalement un livre qui datait d'il y a plus de vingt ans ne devraient pas avoir cet aspect aussi nouveau. A moins que le papier soit de la meilleure qualité qu'il soit. Et il en était de même pour l'ensemble de la bibliothèque. Les livres paraissaient visiblement achetés il y a au pire quelques années.

Islande s'effondra dans un fauteuil. En réflechissant il se massait les tempes. Bien, quand les théories terrestres ne suffisaient plus pour expliquer les phénomènes il fallait voir plus grand.

Emil reprit le cheminement de ses pensées.

La Scandinavie en grand complet a été réunie dans un lieu visiblement coupé du temps. Les discutions, les habits et maintenant les objets qui servent de marqueurs temporels comme les livres ne dépassent pas l'année 1992 . Et encore une partie de l'année 1992 si Emil se fiait à la feuille de calendrier que Mister Puffin lui a rapporté la veille. Cependant cette influence n'était que temporelle et non spatiale. Si Emil se reférrait à l'etat du village, il lui semblait parfaitement intégré aux technologies actuelles. Emil avait vu le dernier écran samsung orner le bar-café-tabac. De plus Tino avait juré voir une même voiture dans deux états totalement différents dans deux lieux distincts. Cela signifiait-il qu'une chose en dehors du périmètre temporel reprenait sa forme originelle ? Ou alors était-ce encore le fruit d'une illusion ?

Le propriétaire de l'endroit semblait ne pas vivre. Pas manger, ni boire, ni regarder la télé, ni faire ses besoins, ni se laver. Il se contentait de rester dans sa chambre. Emil regretta de ne pas avoir affecté Mr Puffin à la fenêtre de la chambre d'Eric.

Ensuite les journalistes. Ils étaient la raison de leur venue. Eux-mêmes étaient un mystère. Ils paraissaient vivants et actuels, plusieurs journalistes ayant posé des questions concernant des faits récents, pourtant leurs identités correspondaient aux personnes décédées dont la tombe avait été profanée. Donc pourquoi seraient-ils revenus à a vie pour leur poser des questions ?

Un alibi.

Le rôle était de servir de justificatif de la venue des pays. La conférence. Tout ca était du vent. On voulait garder les pays ici.

Maintenant Emil en était certain : cet endroit était maudit, on voulait les attirer ici et les garder le plus longtemps possible.

Audacieuse et habile mise en scène ?

Un bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et se ferme tira Emil de ses pensées. En peu de temps Lukas parvint à la hauteur de son frère. Il jeta un coup d'œil désapprobateur à son frère.

-tU m'expliques ce qui se passe ? Qu'estce que c'est que ce bazar. D'abord tu t'isoles, ensuite tu nous quittes à table soudainement, tu fais le désordre dans une maison qui ne t'appartient pas.

-Je viens de comprendre quelque chose. Lâcha t-il du bout des lèvres d'une voix blanche.

Lukas commença à s'inquiéter pour son petit frère. Il utilisa sa magie pour renvoyer les livres à leur place. Il nota au passage qu'aujourd'hui il avait plus de mal.

Comme s'il s'était fait mordu par un serpent Emil se releva et couru dans sa chambre. En partant il balança à son frère :

-ramène les autres dans ma chambre. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire ! Vite Norvège.

Interloqué Lukas haussa un sourcils. Et se promit de tirer les choses au clair.

Quelques instants plus tard les pays Nordiques au grand complet se retrouvaient dans la chambre de l'Islande . Ce dernier se rongeait les ongles. Comment leur annoncer...

Enfin après avoir respiré un grand coup il s'expliqua.

-Ecoutez je ne sais pas comment annoncer ca et que ca va paraître étrange mais il faut que nous quittions cet endroit rapidement. C'est vital.

Berwald arqua un sourcil, Mathias se figea, Tino se tordit les mains, Lukas conserva la même face inexpressive.

-P'rquoi ?

-On risque notre vie en restant dans cet endroit. Ca va paraître risible mais cet endroit est hanté ! Je ne vois pas d'autres explications ! On a cherché à nous attirer ici ! Pourquoi j'en ai aucune idée mais le fait que ca devient dangereux.

Son annonce tomba comme un pavé dans la mare. IL y'eut un silence dans la salle qui dura pendant de douloureuses et longues minutes.

-Mais enfin répondez ! s'énerva l'Islandais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire ceci ? Lui demanda son frère.

-Et bien, j'ai fait plusieurs recherches. Pour une raison que j'ignore il semblerait que quelque chose ici, depuis le début, brouille notre raisonnement. Personnellement ce n'est en faisant le lien entre plusieurs «incidents » que j'ai pu me rendre à l'évidence. Tout d'abord l'attitude des clients et d'Eric ne vous parait-elle normale ? Pour moi elle m'a paru à première vue très arriérée, mais compte tenu de notre localisation j'étais dit que c'était normal. Néanmoins quelque chose clochait, j'avais remarqué quelque chose d'étrange dans leur comportement mais je ne suis pas parvenu à mettre le doigt dessus. Après Tino m'a parlé de la voiture. Et là j'ai enfin pu rassembler plusieurs choses : leur attitude, leur conversation, leur habits . Je trouvais que le tout faisait très années 1990 , pourtant les clients venaient des horizons différents mais aucun d'eux ne parlaient des musiques, ni des films, ni des livres post-années 2000. Hier Mister Puffinm'a rapporté une feuille de calendrier datée du 4 mai 1992. Et ce matin j'ai sondé la bibliothèque et je n'ai trouvé aucun livre postérieur au mois de mars 1992. Et puis inspectez un peu les décors ! Il n'y ni télé, ni ordinateur et avez-vous vu un peu le tête du téléphone ? De plus regardez plus attentivement le mobilier !

Mais là nous sommes que dans la partie la moins effrayante ! J'ai découvert récement que l'identité des journalistes qui nous ont invité correspond à l'identité des personnes dont les tombes ont été profanées. Et puis maintenant quelque chose me revient en mémoire. Mathias n'es tu pas celui qui nous a fait remarqué justement le premier jour que tu trouvais ca étrange qu'on ait pas annoncé notre venue dans le journal local ? d'ailleurs ca expliquerait vos visions à tous les deux. Rajouta-il en se tournant vers Tino et Mathias. Et je pense même que l'accident du lustre n'est pas un accident d'ailleurs demain j'attends le courrier qui ne fera que confirmer mes doutes.

Pour moi les choses sont claires : on a tenté de nous faire venir, et ce en toute discrétion.

-eh bien c'est une théorie intéressante, murmura Lukas pas franchement emballé.

-J'pense que c'est trop t'ré par les chveux.

A l'entente de ces mots Emil regardait ses pieds mais grogna :

-mais enfin ouvrez les yeux ! Il ya quelque chose ici de malsain !

Mathias ricana.

-Eh bien je crois qu'on perd tous un peu la tête. Berwald et Lukas partez vite avant de joindre le club des tarés.

Tino posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du danois.

-je crois que cette histoire nous rend tous un peu fou en effet.

Au contact de Finlande, Danemark réagit au quart de tour comme s'il venait de faire mordre par quelque chose.

-haha et i t'a fallu combien de temps pour trouver cette conclusion Sherlock ? Ca vient de toi ou de ton piaf parlant ? Non parceque pour pondre quelque chose d'aussi énorme tu m'excuseras mais faut franchement s'ennuyer dans sa vie ! tu veux pas partir à la chasse du fantôme pendant que tu y es ?

Lukas se leva et se tint devant Mathias.

Mais celui-ci continuait comme s'il était à bout de nerf en réalité. Comme un dément. Il n'avait aucun sens des limites. Ses limites étaient repoussées. Il sentait du brouillard autour de lui. Répères ?

Toute sa frustration, toute sa peur, se déversait pas sa bouche. Islande lui servait de prétexte, de raison, où même lui offrait la possibilité d'évacuer la pression.

-Après le pêtage de câble de Tino tu t'y mets aussi l'Islande ? Nan t'es jaloux du fait que l'autre dingue…

Berwald ne tint plus, d'un coup de poing il bascula Mathias au sol. Mais celui-ci continua. Il avait _besoin_ d'être venimeux. Aussi continua t-il comme s'il n'avait aucune interruption.

-… Ait récolté plus d'attention que le pauvre petit con que tu es. Toujours été seul dans ton coin, à n'avoir que pour ami un animal parlant. Quoi la compagnie des humains te gave ? Serait peut être temps de mettre un putain de sourire sur ta face pour changer ! T'arrêtera de faire fuir humain ET nation. Et peut être tu nous colleras moins aux basques aussi. C'est vrai quoi? Même Russie a plus d'amis que toi! Pauvre petit con abandonné. Pas étonnant que Norvège n'a jamais voulu reconnaître que t'étais son frère. Obliger e lui pointer les résultats ADN.

C'en fut de trop pour Lukas, il releva d'un bras le danois avant de l'envoyer valser contre un mur.

-Ferme la Danemark. Tu te rends compte des horreurs que tu nous sorts depuis tout à l'heure ? Je ne veux plus que m'adresses la parole jsuqu'à que tu sois calmé et que tu te rendes compte de l'impact de tes mots mais tu devras t'excuser auprès de chacun d'entre nous ! Même pendant l'Union de Kalmar t'étais moins monstrueux et contre Charles XII t'étais pas aussi lâche que ca ! t'es vraiment un être pathétique et misérable !

Un sourire malsain traversa le visage de Mathias, pendant qu'il penchait légèrement la tête sur le côté.

-_Sut min pik Norge_.

Lukas eut un expression de dégoût.

Le danois en profita pour se défaire de l'étreinte du Norvégien. Il passa juste à coté sans lui accorder le moindre regard puis quitta la chambre.

Sur le palier cependant il se retourna et leur adressa un grand doigt d'honneur, tout sourire.

Tino avait pâli de plusieurs tons, Berwald tremblait, Islande bouillonait intérieurement, et Lukas tentait de recouvrer son calme.

Au bout d'un moment Berwald enroula son bras autour des épaules de Tino, lui murmura des mots de réconfort en suédois puis, ayant échangé un regard avec Norvège, attira le finlandais dehors.

Le Norvégien se tourna vers l'Islandais.

-On va chercher ton courrier et on se tire. Lâcha t-il avant de partir à son tour.

Il était beaucoup trop en colère et ne voulait pas le montrer à son frère.

Il descendit d'un étage et passa à coté de la chambre de Danemark. Aucun bruit. Le Norvégien s'allongea dans son propre lit. Les mots du danois brulaient toujours dans sa tête.

Sut min pik.

Norvège était au courant depuis toujours des sentiments de son ami envers lui . Sa relation avec Danemark n'avait jamais été aussi claire que celle de Suède et de Finlande. Avec lui danemark se comportait comme un grand frère. En temps normal il était d'humeur protectrice avec tout le monde. Même avec Suède. Au moindre problème, il venait toujours prêter main forte. Avec un sourire énorme, à la hauteur de sa générosité. Au premier signe de faiblesse, il venait toujours soutenir avec sa hâche et son énérgie.

Danemark était la manifestation de la joie. Il extériorisait à lui tout seul la joie que Norvège était incapable de sentir. C'est ce qu'il lui avait plu chez le Danois.

Lukas et lui n'avaient jamais été amants… De longues durées. Mais ils avaient tous les deux partagé quelques nuits ensembles. Quand Lukas était triste, avait besoin de réconfort, ou simplement manquait de chaleur. Cela s'était toujours fait à la demande du Norvégien. Le danois ne l'avait jamais forcé et avait toujours tout fait pour satisfaire le norvégien. Parfois, Lukas venait tout simplement dormir sous la même couette que le danois. Le danois était un vrai repère. L'un des plus solides . Même après la découverte de sa fraternité avec Emil le danois restait l'un des éléments les plus importants de sa vie. Jamais le danois n'avait ri de ses moments de faiblesses. Jamais il s'était servi de ça contre lui. Jamais il n'avait favorisé ses propres sentiments au détriment de ceux du Norvégiens.

Et ce soir, Danemark s'était comporté comme un monstre.

Lukas enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller. Que pouvait-il faire pour y remédier ?

**Chambre de Mathias**.

Sa tête lui faisait mal en début de soirée il sentait comme une pression qui s'exercait sous son crâne. Ca le perturbait. IL avait senti un pic de douleur plus important que les autres quand Tino l'avait touché.

Devenait-il fou ?

Un mouvement sur sa droite le fit se relever. Etonné il vit Lukas, à demi nu, enroulé dans un draps venir à sa rencontre. Sa magnifique peau blanche se détachait des ténèbres de la chambre, ses cheveux semblaient briller à la lumière lunaire, et ses yeux concentraient toute la magie de cet être exceptionnel. A cette vue Mathias sentit qu'il devait vraiment s'excuser. Il s'était comporté comme un abruti. Il ne méritait pas Norvège. Il ne méritait pas Lukas .

Il allait reculer dans son lit lorsque Lukas arrêta son geste.

-Norge que fais tu ?

Lukas lui répondit par un sourire sibyllin. Ses lèvres roses se rapprochaient dangereusement de celles de Mathias.

-Tu m'as demandé quelque chose tout à l'heure non ?

Les mêmes ténèbres réconfortantes des deux nuits précédentes accueillirent Mathias . Ces ténèbres mêlées à un sentiment écœurant d'extase. Ces ténèbres gourmandes qui léchèrent Mathias, Ces ténèbres dévorantes qui engloutissaient Mathias Kolher.

Trop tard.

/

Note du Serpent : [début de ma vie personnelle] Ma rentrée a été BADASS [Fin vie personnelle]

Bon voilà un petit chapitre d'explication et d'hypothèses. L'angoissant vient plus tard.

ERRATUM : je me suis rendue compte en lisant la publication du chapitre 6 que j'ai laissé de grosses erreurs de temps, de concordances et de syntaxe. J'ai répondit n'existe pas, je pense que je voulais écrire je répondit ou j'ai répondu, mais au final j'ai fait un mélange des deux. Dans votre tête veuillez remplacer j'ai servit, par j'ai servi; j'en ai réperé quelques autres mais le fait est que... JE NE SAIS PAS EDITER Et si je tente je serais capable de faire sauter la fic x). Je tiens à affirmer que comme la plupart d'entre vous, je suis seule, je n'ai pas de bêta reader, du coup il se peut que malgré mes nombreuses relectures, il subsiste encore des fautes d'ortho.

Autre erratum : la concordance chronologique : j'ai mis deux jours au lieu de trois. Je vous rassure c'est bien trois jours x) (même si ca fait juste, j'en avais besoin pour la fic xD) . Je suis bien consciente qu'un e-mail aurait fait l'affaire mais j'avais besoin de cette scène je vous assure. D'un autre coté, scénaristiquement parlant je ne pouvais pas prendre 4 jours.

Sinon : Le chapitre suivant fait partie de mes préférés avec "Folie!" Il s'intitule "Prémisses" si ca vous intéresse ;) j'suis trop préssée :D

Avez vous deviné comment Danemark a t-il pu communiquer avec Canada? C'est en fait très simple mais fallait y penser. J'avoue que quand j'ai introduit Canada dans la fic, au chapitre 5, ce n'était pas si évident.

**Dernière chose : ais-je préciser que cette fic était une death fic? Non et bien, bonne journée ;) **


	8. Chapter 8 : Prémices

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni le manga/anime dont c'est inspiré, ni même les sources d'inspiration. Hetalia a été crée par Hidekaz Himaruya.

Je profite de l'en-tête pour répondre brièvement à une rewiew anoyme. _Cher(e) Guest, ta rewiew m'a faite immensément plaisir et en effet le dosage des évenements surnaturels, ainsi que le rythme crecendo sont deux points que j'ai le plus travaillé lors de la rédaction. Je suis également très contente de moi si j'ai pu te faire aimer au moins une fic sur les nordiques. C'est une récompense pour moi, si si !_

_Je ne sais pas si tu me répondrais à nouveau, mais comment as tu trouvé cette fanfic? Et qu'est-ce qu'il te fait continuer malgré le fait qu'il était annoncé que j'allais me centrer sur eux ?_

_Je profite aussi de la paranthèse pour répondre à **Paopu** : je me permets de répondre sur la Chambre de l'Hôte et non sur Snowy Relationships car d'après ta review sur SR, il semble que tu suis les deux, autant répondre le plus rapidement non? Bref merci encore de suivre cette (ces?) fanfictions ! Si j'ai bien compris c'est par Snowy que tu as découvert la chambre de l'Hôte? En tout cas merci encore de ton soutien :)_

Note inutile du jour : je suis Toris ascendant Vash. Le mélange est pas mal.

La maison de l'Hôte

ENJOY

Chapitre 8 : Prémices

**Deux jours plus tard, chambre d'Emil**

Emil n'avait pas dormi cette nuit. Avec sa découverte de la veille il avait préféré rester conscient plutôt que trouver la mort dans des circonstances mystérieuses durant son sommeil . De toutes façons si une Nation craignait les cauchemars, ne pas dormir ne lui posait aucun problème en revanche; Et puis il se pouvait qu'Eric ait un double des clés. Et Mister Puffin qui avait disparu.

Emil commençait à s'inquiéter. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le retenir aussi longtemps ? Il était absent depuis le début de soirée. Avait-il pris la fuite ? Non, il ne lâcherait jamais son maître. Emil et Mister Puffin, Matthew et Kumajirou… Une nation et un animal tous les deux liés par l'âme. Sinon comment expliquer le fait que les deux animaux soient doués de paroles et aient la même longévité que leur maître. D'aussi loin qu'Emil s'en rappelait, il avait toujours vécu aux cotés de son Mister Puffin. Et avant qu'il ne fut trouvé par Norvège et Danemark, l'oiseau avait toujours servi de protecteur à l'Islande quand celui-ci était trop fragile physiquement. Si l'oiseau était amené à disparaître Emil continuerait de vivre sans lui. Cependant si Emil disparaissait, l'oiseau le suivrait peu de temps après.

L'estomac de l'islandais se tordit, il espérait vraiment que son animal n'ait rien.

Mais il ne fallait pas penser à Mister Puffin dans ce moment crucial. Il fallait qu'il parte avec ses amis de cet endroit.

Le reste de la journée s'était déroulé dans un climat sombre. Berwald et Tino était resté ensembles, Lukas était d'humeur massacrante, Danemark semblait s'être absenté toute la journée.

_L'islandais ne l'avait pas vu… _

Emil frissonna. Il sentait que quelque chose allait se produire aujourd'hui.

Décidé il se leva de son lit. Il se dirigea vers la porte. Abaissa la clenche. Aussitôt son sang se glaça dans ses veines. La clenche était baissée. Mais la porte… … …. …. FERMEE !

Emil ressaya. Puis il prit du recul, pris son élan et chargea. Toujours rien.

Emil multiplia les coups sur la porte. Rien à faire. Il était bloqué.

/

**A l'autre bout de la terre, deux jours avant **

Canada était dans une base canadienne. Son gouvernement lui avait affreté à sa demande un jet militaire : il devait joindre l'Europe immédiatement.

Fort heureusement la vision de Danemark avait pu lui révéler le nom de son ennemi et leur localisation.

Il priait de ne pas arriver trop tard.

/

**13 juillet, Chambre de Lukas**.

Lukas se réveilla avec un mauvais pressentiment ce matin là. L'atmosphère lui paraissait plus lourde, plus échoeurante. Une aura de danger suintait des murs et derrière tout ca il y avait une odeur, un peu musquée, de surnaturel.

_Se pouvait-il qu'Emil ait raison depuis le début ?_

Quel crétin, comment se pouvait-il que lui, le magicien du groupe, n'ait rien vu dans tous ses signes.

Il s'était passé quelque chose cette nuit, car tous ses sens extraordinaires s'étaient mis subitement en alerte.

**Chambre de Berwald**.

Berwald avait passé la nuit de la veille à réconforter Tino. Ensuite ils avaient passé la journée ensemble et le soir le finlandais n'avait pas quitté la Suède. Après les mots violents que le danois avait lancés à son attention, le finlandais s'était senti vide. Tino avait toujours été quelqu'un de sensible, certainement le plus sensible après Lukas mais sa réaction paraissait un peu hors norme. C'était un peu comme si que le suédois sentait que le finlandais supportait une pression traîtresse et indolore mais qui venait d'atteindre un point de rupture.

Berwald avait dormi dans le même lit que le finlandais. Toute la nuit il lui avait murmuré des mots de réconfort et l'avait tenu contre lui. Au bout d'un long moment le finlandais s'était enfin apaisé, puis endormi.

Peu importait pour le suédois, son Tino était fragile et il devait le réconforter. Mathias avait été immonde envers Tino et ça Berwald se jura de ne jamais lui pardonner. Cet abruti avait été trop loin.

Soudain il entendit des coups. Il leva l'oreille. Cela venait de la chambre d'Emil. Se passait-il quelque chose ?

Le suédois jeta un coup d'œil rapide au finlandais. IL dormait encore. Il le laissa là, rabattit la couverture jusqu'à son menton et se dirigea dehors.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte d'Emil.

-Em'l ! Em'l ! Qu'spasset-il ?

Les coups cessèrent. La voix de l'islandais lui parvint à travers la porte.

-Berwald, c'est toi ?

-Oui qu'se pass-til ?

-Berwald ma porte est bloquée je n'arrive pas à sortir !

Berwald tentait de baisser la clenche. Celle-ci ne remua pas d'un centimètre. Mais cela ne le découragea en rien.

-Em'l r'cule toi.

Il prit son élan et avec toute sa puissance il parvint à défoncer la porte. Il répéta la même opération plusieurs fois. Au bout d'un moment la porte bougea.. Et berwald parvint à libérer l'Islandais. Celui-ci lui tomba dans les bras.

-Em'l ca va ?

L'Islandais s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque son frère déboula dans le couloir.

-J'ai entendu du bruit que s'est il passé ?

-je n'arrivais pas à sortir de ma chambre, Berwald m'a liberé.

-Ca va tu n'as rien ?

-Je crois… Mais il faut qu'on foute le camp Lukas !

Le suédois aida l'Islandais à se remettre debout.

-Ok Emil on partir chercher tes courriers pour mettre un point final à cette histoire et après on s'en ira. Tu veux venir avec nous Berwald ?

-T'no. S'ra s'l av'c D'nma'k et 'jv'ux pas.

-Très bien garde un œil sur Tino et nous on revient très vite .

**En ville**.

En conduisant Lukas n'avait pas VRAIMMENT respecté les limitations de vitesse. En dix minutes les deux nations étaient arrivés à la place centrale du village. Afin d'aller plus vite ils avaient convenue qu'Emil irait chercher son courrier tandis que son frère irait consulter les archives.

**Chambre de Berwald **

Tino se réveilla dans les draps du suédois. Il se sentait encore peiné de son échange avec Mathias mais étant d'une bonne âme il lui pardonnerait assez rapidement. Danemark avait été à bout alors la petit réunion d'Islande avait du être la goutte qui avait fait débordé le vase.

Le finlandais remarqua aussitôt que Berwald s'était absenté de la pièce. Peut être était-il parti chercher quelque chose à manger pour tout les deux. Tino prit une feuille et écrit une note à l'attention du suédois.

Ensuite il partit se changer dans sa chambre. Après s'être lavé et mis des vêtements propres il remarqua une forme étrange sur son bureau. Une forme qui n'était pas là quand il était rentré dans sa chambre. Une forme qu'il connaissait très bien. Trop bien. Atrocement bien . Sur son bureau reposait une version améliorée de Mosin-Nagant.

Tino était horrifié. Il connaissait très bien ce fusil. A coté de l'arme reposé une feuille sur laquelle était écrite à l'encre rouge : TU TE RAPPELLES DE CA ?

Bien sur qu'il s'en rapellait. Comment oublier l'arme qu'utilisaient les russes qu'ils abattaient en grand nombre Simo Hähyä et lui.

**A la mairie **

Lukas avait débarqué dans la mairie une dizaine de minutes avant. Il était arrivé dans ce lieu tellement énervé qu'inconsciement il avait liberé ses auras de Nation et de Mage. A la vue de la Norvège les gens présents dans la mairie s'étaient écartés du bureau de la secrétaire. Celle-ci trembla lorsque son regard rencontra celui de la Nation. Lukas ne le voyait pas mais ses yeux tiraient d'avantage vers une couleur violet pâle.

-Donnez moi les archives que l'Islande a commandées il y a deux jours.

Lorsque le maire vit la nation il lui céda aussi son bureau.

L'élu avait mis à disposition de la nation deux caisses. Chaque caisse concernait une décennie. Il s'intéressa à celle de 1990. Dans la caisse il y avait plusieurs cartons. Emil avait beaucoup mentionné l'année 1992 . Aussitôt il se plongea dedans.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'intense recherches il parvint à trouver un article de journal. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc des révelations.

L'article datait du 6 mai 1992. Et avait pour titre :

**INCENDIE AU GITE DE LA VALLEE**.

En dessous Lukas lu pour sous titre :

UNE VAGUE DE TRAGEDIE SEST ABATTUE SUR EUX.

Lukas lu une partie de l'article qui se composait de trois colonnes.

_Dans la nuit du 4 au 5 mai un incendie meurtrier s'est déclenché. Alors que les clients ainsi que l'hôte étaient réunis dans la salle commune, l'établissement a pris feu. Aujourd'hui nous déplorons la mort d'une famille de trois personne deux couples ainsi qu'Eric Haws le gérant de la maison d'hôte. Les enquêteurs ont également retrouvé un corps dans la chambre 4. D'après les médecins légistes la personne ne serait pas décédée à cause de l'incendie mais se serait suicidée en plantant un couteau dans son cœur. _

_Acutellement des recherches sont en cours pour déterminer si l'incendie serait d'origine criminelle, naturelle ou serait la conséquence d'un dysfonctionnement technique. _

Le reste de l'article déplorait à quel point Eric allait manquer à la population locale.

Et en dessous du texte écrit, figurait une photo d'Eric tout sourire, _avec les mêmes vêtements qu'il avait quand il les avait accueillis le premier soir_ !

Lukas prit son portable et appela Berwald. Il fallait impérativement qu'ils quittent tous l'établissement. Il aurait du se fier aux pressentiments de Tino. Il aurait du écouter Emil. Dire qu'il n'avait accordé aucun crédit aux paroles de son petit frère. Son cher petit frère. Lukas avait failli dans son rôle de grand frère. Mais il n'était pas encore trop tard.

Il appela Tino. Mais il tomba directement sur la messagerie. Même constat pour Berwald et Mathias. Il se passait quelque chose là bas.

**Au bar**.

Emil lu les courriers. Il crut que ses yeux allaient quitter sa tête. Il avait devant lui les résultat des recherches de son gouvernement . L'association de journalistes qui les avaient invités n'existait pas. Et aucun des noms qu'il avait fournis à son premier ministre n'apparaissait dans les registres . Il y avait des homonymes mais la géo localisation et les âges ne correspondaient pas. On avait tenté de les attirer. Il fallait quitter cet endroit, maintenant il avait toutes preuves en main. Il ésperait que ce ne fut pas trop tard.

A ce moment là Lukas déboula dans le bar.

-Emil ! Tu avais raison en fait, nous avons été piegés, la maison d'hôte a été détruite il y a une vingtaine d'année. Nous allons récupérer les autres et nous allons partir ! Excuse moi, mon dieu j'ai vraiment été bête de ne pas te croire plus tôt.

-Si tu veux mon avis je crois qu'on a tenté d'influencer nos raisonements mais trêves de paroles, les autres sont peut être en danger.

-Allons y.

**Pendant cet temps, dans la chambre de Tino**.

_-Mets de la neige dans la bouche._

_Tino cligna des yeux plusieurs fois devant la proposition de son ami._

_Simo soupira._

_-Ca renforce notre discrétion._

_-Ah en effet. Rit Tino à l'homme plus petit._

_Tous les deux portaient un camouflage blanc. D'extérieur voir deux bonhommes habillés de la sorte aurait porté à rire (en particulier lorsqu'on voyait leur capuche) mais les deux fusils qu'ils transportaient rappelaient gravement qu'ils étaient ici pour accomplir leur devoir. Ici pour accomplir leur devoir ils devaient tuer des soldats soviétiques. Tino regarda faire son ami. Simo faisait une bonne vingtaine de centimètres de moins que lui mais armé de son Mosin-Nagant il était redoutable. Au point que l'Armée Rouge lui avait accordé le surnom de Mort Blanche. Il avait tué des centaines de soviétiques. Et il n'avait pas encore terminé._

_Tino avait également tué des gens, beaucoup de gens, pour son peuple. D'ailleurs Russie lui en voulait énormément pour les blessures que le petit finlandais lui avait causées._

_Simo et Tino se mirent en position. Les deux se vêtirent de leur masque totalement blanc (on ne voyait que les yeux) et mirent leur capuche. Ils s'allongèrent, installèrent leur arme. Des soldats russes étaient en vue._

_S'ils savaient…_

_Tino espérait que leur mort allait être rapide._

_Simo tira le premier, Tino le suivit._

_En peu de temps ils venaient de réaliser le massacre d'une dizaine de soldats qui n'avaient pas vu la Mort Blanche arriver._

**Chambre de Berwald**.

Berwald venait dans sa chambre avec un plateau de petit déjeuner lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement étouffé. Il entra dans sa chambre s'aperçut qu'elle était vide. Il posa alors le plateau sur le bureau puis se rendit dans la chambre de Tino.

Il vit celui-ci recroquevillé sur le sol tenant un .. FUSIL ?

Le Finlandais répétait inlassablement :

-ils sont morts, ils sont morts..

Aussitôt Berwald se mit au niveau du finlandais. Il tentait de retirer l'arme des mains de Tino mais la prise de celui-ci était étrangement forte. Au bout d'un petit moment il y parvint. Il balança la fusil à l'autre bout de pièce et prit le visage de Tino dans ses mains.

-TINO ! Tino ! c'est moi Berwald !

Tino ne semblait le voir. Un éclat de folie animait ses prunelles et dans son délire il ne cessait de répéter :

-ils sont morts. Ils sont morts.

Le Finlandais semblait totalement perdu, il ne répondait pas aux appels du suédois.

-Je les ais tués !

Berwald le secouait mais il rien ne se produisit.

-Du sang dans la neige, je les ais tués !

...

-La Neige est rouge... Rouge, ce rouge.

...

-J'LES AI TOUS TUES !

A contrecoeur Berwald gifla violement la joue du Finlandais.

Le choc fit revenir Tino à la raison, son regard s'éclaircit à mesure qu'il montait sa main à la joue. Il cligna des yeux puis pour la première fois il sembla enfin voir le suédois.

-Tu d'lirais. Expliqua succinctement le suédois.

-Excuse moi Berwald je revivais des souvenirs pénibles.

-Ce f'sil c'est un …

-Oui j'ai revécut CE genre de souvenirs.

/

Canada roulait dans l'Europe. Il devait chercher une Nation à l'endroit où elle devait arriver. La vision de Danemark lui avait indiqué quel ennemi il allait combattre. Une seule personne pouvait l'aider à le vaincre. Il ésperait sincèrement qu'elle arriverait à temps. Canada se souvint de son échange téléphonique.

[début souvenir]

**A la base canadienne, peu avant le départ en Europe**.

Matthew tremblait en saisissant son téléphone. Il connaissait un numéro qui pouvait l'aider à sauver les Nations nordiques. Cependant il savait que l'impliquer engageait son arrêt de mort.

Le choix était simple : assurer sa survie en restant bien au chaud en Amérique, ou alors se fritter dans quelque coin perdu d'Europe avec en plus le risque de se faire trucider.

Visiblement en plus d'être simple, le choix semblait rapide. Canada composa le numéro et attendit qu'on décroche. S'il survivait à cette aventure, Matthew se promit de suivre une thérapie « Moi, faible et masochiste ». Malgré l'heure qu'il devait être chez cette Nation, celle-ci décrocha aussitôt.

Canada se présenta et expliqua rapidement la situation. Il lui demanda enfin s'il pouvait compter sur son aide.

Son interlocutrice mit plusieurs secondes avant de répondre d'un ton incroyablement ferme.

-Da.

[fin souvenir]

Canada ésperait vraiment avoir le temps de fuir en Amérique chez son frère, avant que Russie ne le pourchasse et ne l'abatte pour avoir…

/

**Le 13 juillet, dans le jardin de la maison d'hôte.**

Lukas et Emil venaient de se garer en trombe. Au moment où Lukas sortit de la voiture il sut immédiatement que les dés étaient jetés. Quelque chose dans l'astomsphère lui indiquait que la mascarade allait prendre fin. Le dernier acte de la tragédie allait enfin s'ouvrir. Mais si les nordiques avaient une chance encore de s'évader de ce drame, alors Lukas ferait tout pour mettre ses amis à l'abri.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le hall, tout était curieusement calme. Le téléphone se mit à sonner, mais Eric n'appararaissait pas de nulle part pour vite décrocher. Lukas jura, la maison était immense. Tenter de récupérer leurs amis allait prendre énormement de temps et peut être cette perte de temps pouvait leur être fatale. Néanmoins il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit de fuir avec son frère tant qu'ils avaient la possibilité. C'était avec eux ou sans eux.

Le téléphone sonna de nouveau. Ce que cette sonnerie pouvait lui glacer le sang.

Il se dirigea lentement vers le comptoir. Au moment où il arriva devant lui, le téléphone se stoppa. Net.

Lukas baissa les yeux sur le registre. Eric était resté sur la page de leur réservation. Lukas prit son courage à deux mains et il tourna les pages du registre. Les pages antérieures. Antérieures et en tout point identiques. Seuls leur cinq noms apparaissaient. Les mêmes ratures concernant l'affectation des chambres de Tino et de Mathias. Identiques.

Lukas saisit la main de son frère, ensemble ils gravirent les marches. Connaissant leurs camarades ceux-ci devaient être restés à l'étage.

Il ne se passa rien d'anormal pendant la montée au premier étage. Lukas frappa à la porte de la chambre du danois. Rien. Aucune réponse. Lukas ouvrit la porte et regarda à l'intérieur. Personne dans la chambre. Cet idiot de Danois allait les retarder en les obligeant à le rechercher. En fermant la porte de sa chambre Lukas se rappela d'un détail. Le Danois occupait la chambre Quatre. _La chambre du client qui se serait suicidé_…

Pourvu que…

En gravissant les escaliers les menant au second étage Lukas esperait vraiment qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

Ils trouvèrent Tino et Berwald ensembles dans le couloir . Tino tremblait un peu et tenait un fusil dans les mains. Cette vision rappela à Lukas la période où Tino était tristement célèbre pour ses habilités de tir. D'ailleurs le finlandais restait encore aujourd'hui un sniper au talent inégalé, bien qu'il répugnait à toucher les armes. Il avait rendu fou Russie dans les années 1940.

Cependant la situation ne prêtait pas à la nostalgie. Lukas s'avança vers eux.

-Nous partons immédiatement, on retrouve Danemark et on fout le camp.

Les deux autres nations hochèrent la tête. Elles mêmes se sentaient vraiment mal à l'aise.

Lukas descendit les marches. A mesure qu'il descendait il sentait un étau se resserer autour de lui. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ca.

Lukas frappa à la porte des appartements d'Eric. Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Décidant de ne pas tenter le diable il se rendit au rez de chaussée.

-Je me demande où cet idiot peut se cacher, grogna Islande.

_Nous ne l'avons pas vu de la matinée. Précisa Tino.

Ayant pris la décision de ne pas se séparer, le petit groupe franchit le couloir qui séparait le hall de le salle à manger. Aucun d'eux ne remarqua que la hache qui manquait au mur.

Au final ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger.

Une odeur de brulé leur sauta immédiatement au nez. Des tas de poussière grise s'étalaient sur la table. Et certaines fois, on pouvait apercevoir des formes noires, calcinées, et certaines blanchâtres , plus longues. Des cendres et des os.

Danemark était à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il était dos aux nouveaux venus. Même s'ils ne voyaient pas son visage , les pays se doutaient qu'il y'avait quelque chose de différent.

Une aura malsaine se dégageait de lui. Lukas comprit à ce moment là qu'il était la _source_ de cette atmosphère…

Lentement Mathias se retourna, il tenait la hache dans la main et leur adressa un grand sourire. Puis d'un geste ample il désigna le tas sur la table.

-Vous n'alliez tout de même pas partir sans dire au revoir à notre hôte et aux clients ?

/

Note du scorpion : On se rapproche de la fin... ARG. Comme d'hab il doit subsister quelques fautes mais ignorez les... on dira qu'on m'en veut pas.

En dehors de la chambre de l'Hôte, je suis en train de préparer trois fanfics à chapitres dans mon ordi. L'une d'entre elle (la plus ancienne...j'lai démarrée en juin) compte aujourd'hui 7 chapitres déjà prêts, tandis que la plus récente, amorcée en aout, compte 3 chapitres. Les deux premières fics seront des fics relativement longues, au moins le double du volume de "Chambre", et seront toutes les deux des UA. La troisième, (et bien sur celle qui sera postée le plus tôt selon TOUTE LOGIQUE) sera plus courte. Le prologue est déjà prêt! En spoiler je vous indique que cette fic va concerner **l'un des Nordiques** (contrairement aux deux autres). Et normalement si je gère bien les dates, un petit bonus devrait orner a Chambre de l'Hôte, aux alentours de Novembre :)

Bon ca c'était les "news" littéraires.

Deuxième point : La réponse au petit défi ! Alors le groupe de cosplay dont je parlais en en tête du CH7 était le groupe suédois FarbrorEstersPojkar . Tappez seulement "Hetalia the nordic" sur youtube pour voir leur vidéos. Leurs vidéos sont excellents, les cosplays très bien faits. Néanmoins ils ont tendance à rendre un peu le personnage de Sweden et de Denmark OOC mais ca reste léger.

Explications sur ce chapitre :

Je ne suis pas historienne des armes mais un **Mosin-Nagant** est un fusil originaire de Russie. Très répandu il a connu de nombreuses variations du fait que la Russie a contrôlé de nombreux territoires. Ironiquement Simo Hähyä a abattu un grand nombre de ses ennemis, soviétiques, avec un Mosin-Nagant version finlande. M'en rappelle plus du nom. ;

**Simo Häyhä** est un snipper de légende, d'origine Finlandaise. Il est le snipper qui a abbatu le plus grand nombre de personne au monde et a servi pendant la Guerre d'Hiver. (On lui attribue 500 morts au fusil, 200 au revolver en moins de 100 jours. ). Il est intéressant de souligner qu'il était un fermier n'ayant suivi qu'une année de service militaire. Le plus "drôle"c'est que j'ai découvert ce personnage il y a quelques années grâce à la chanson White Death de Sabaton. Et quand j'ai rédigé les chapitre 4 à l'épilogue j'écoutais surtout l'album Carolus Rex de Sabaton. J'avais pas fait le rapprochement. xD

Sinon au prochain chapitre j'annonce de la sauce tomate et un moment très tendre !


	9. Chapter 9 : La mort dans l'âme

Je vous engage à vraiment écouter l'une des chansons de CAROLUS REX, ou même juste White Death en même que vous lisez ce chapitre :)

Note : récement à une soirée je me suis sentie Berwald Oxienstierna

Note bis : Mardi pour les besoins d'une autre fiction j'ai été amenée à faire des recherches sur la Suède. J'ai découvert qu'un personnage historique important se nommait **Axel Oxenstierna**. ... Possible lien?

Une partie des notes de l'auteur seront en haut pour ce chapitre ainsi que pour l'épilogue.

_BOOOUUUHHH , en me relisant je me suis rendue compte que c'était hyper cliché. Mais j'adore utiliser le cliché... que voulez vous, c'est pas pour rien que j'aime Hetalia 3 ! Et dans les fics en devenir il y aura du cliché! Enfin veuillez noter que je n'ai à aucun moment utilisé le fameux passage de tableau/photo accroché à un mur avec les personnages "maléfiques", datant du siècle dernier._

_Merci pour avoir suivie cette fic. C'était ma première fanfic alors du coup, le fait de savoir qu'elle a plue à certaines personnes est très agréable pour moi. Sisi, je suis contente que mon premier essai ne soit pas totalement foiré ! haha ! Naturellement le style n'a pas pu être aussi régulier sur tous les chapitres, et j'ai conscience que parfois l'orthographe n'était pas nickelle à tous les étages néanmoins je suis très contente de l'avoir menée à son terme. (enfin théoriquement elle était déjà finie lors de la publication du chapitre 1 )._

_Naturellement je me dois de remercier certaines personnes :_

_-Tout d'abord... une certaine Y... Qui se reconnaîtra. Et si elle ne se reconnait pas, je dis "yaoi au bureau"._

_-Puis les fidèles rewiewers qui ont supporté ce truc, merci à Norge159, Akebono-mimichan et Nakaa-san d'être prises au jeu et de ne pas avoir hésiter à m'envoyer leur hypothèses ! (surtout qu'elles étaient très proches OO suis-je à ce point transparente?)_

_-Je terminerais par remercier les lecteurs anonymes également. Merci aux Français, aux Belges, et aux Canadiens pour cette lecture. Et mention spéciale aux citoyens d'Emil Steilsson. (maintenant prenons nous la main et faisons un rond!)_

La Chambre de l'Hôte

Chapitre 9 : La mort dans l'âme.

E.N.J.O.Y

**La pluie battait ses joues. Lukas n'entendait plus que le son de l'eau qui s'effondrait sur le sol. Plus rien ne comptait à partir de cet instant. Figé, il ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'on bougeait autour de lui. Il distinguait difficilement le visage de son petit frère. Plus ardement il s'arrachait la vue de Finlande et de Suède qui venaient vers lui. Il y'avait bien trois autres personnes mais pour le moment il ne les reconnaissait pas... **

**Sa vue se brouillait. **

**Danemark lui avait menti. Il n'allait pas vivre. **

**Malgré son trouble il parvenait à percevoir la vie en train de le quitter. **

_Un moment plus tôt..._

Danemark se tenait là devant eux , un air à la fois dément et calculé affiché sur le visage. L'impression de folie dégagée par le personnage était renforcée par la présence de la hache .

Berwald était très observateur et il connaissait l'attitude de son ami-ennemi par cœur. Sa manière de tenir une hache, son état d'excitement lié à une quelconque bataille, son attitude au combat. Or là c'est comme s'il faisait face à une personne étrangère. Pourtant c'était Mathias qui se dressait devant eux.

-Tu n'es pas Mathias. Lâcha Berwald à la surprise générale.

Mathias leur adressa un sourire à faire pâlir d'envie le Joker.

-Finement observé . Il n'est plus là depuis deux jours. Et je vous remercie de votre aide tous les deux, dit il en se tournant vers Berwald et Lukas, de m'avoir grandement aidé à le faire partir. Surtout toi Lukas... j'ai pu m'aider de ses plus sombres désirs afin de le brîser... Et pourtant c'est rare de rencontrer une personne qui me résiste autant...

-Si tu n'es pas lui, alors qui es tu ? Demande Lukas d'un ton vif.

-Je suis celui qui attend sa vengeance depuis plus de soixante dix ans… Pour venger les miens, tout ceux que tu as tué... Finlande.

Des volutes de fumées s'échappaient de Mathias. Ils formèrent une silhouette au dessus du danois A ce moment là ils virent tous qui contrôlait le corps de Mathias.

Finlande fit un pas en arrière.

Mathias était possédé par le Général Hiver .

Lukas et Berwald se placèrent systématiquement devant Tino et Emil. Tous les deux allaient se battre pour les protéger.

-Hiver ! Tu ne prendras pas ta revanche. Car je suis celui qui va te faire dégager de Danemark !

-Maintenant trêve de plaisanterie l'heure des comptes a sonné ! ragea Hiver.

Les portes de la salle à manger se fermèrent, tandis qu'Hiver chargea.

-Reculez vous, hurla Lukas à Finlande et Emil.

Berwald évita de peu la hache. Etant désarmé il pouvait au mieux éviter les attaques.

-Ab'uti . Tu t's fait av'r comme 'ca. Ce tr'c te contr'ole et tu dis rien. Grogna t-il à l'attention du Danois.

Hiver lui adressa un regard méprisant.

-Inutile Suède, il ne t'entend pas. Alors tu vas faire comme Charles XII et tu vas gentiment... MOURIR !

Berwald évita un autre coup de hache. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une arme là.

Lukas prêta main forte à son ami en invoquant un troll. Ce dernier protégeait le suédois et à eux deux ils parvinrent à bloquer le danois pendant que Lukas se concentra pour invoquer du feu.

D'une boule de feu puissante il parvint à détruire la porte qui les retenait prisonniers.

Norvège ordonna à Finlande et Islande de passer devant, puis il hurla à l'adresse de Suède.

-Berwald viens vite.

Le suédois le rejoignit, et tous les deux fermèrent la marche.

Les nations arrivèrent dans le hall. Tino, en plus de son fusil, s'était saisi d'un sabre, Emil s'était procuré également un sabre. Lukas avait choisi une lame plus courte et Berwald une épée.

Malheureusement Hivers était déjà dans la pièce. Berwald, armé, s'élança à sa rencontre. Les deux armes s'entrechoquèrent. Dans le style de combat d'Hivers, Berwald ne reconnut rien de celui de Mathias Dans sa tête le constat était simple : Hiver avait déjà tué Mathias. Et Hiver allait le payer. Mathias tentait de faire fléchir Berwald mais il n'y parvint pas. Le Suédois lui résistait. Lukas invoqua un autre troll et utilisa son contrôle sur les éléments naturels pour déstabiliser le danois.

Malgré ses assaillants, Mathias continuait d'avancer. En dépit de l'imposante hache qu'il utilisait il réussit à trancher agilement la gorge du troll. Et il annula les boules de feu lancées par Lukas.

Puis soudain le danois prit du recul.

-Il est temps d'arrêter l'illusion vous ne pensez pas ?

Il leva puis abaissa le bras.

Et le décor changea.

En lieu et place du hall d'entrée, les protagonistes se situaient dans des ruines d'une maison qui avait brulé. La véritable apparence de ce lieu. Les deux étages avaient disparu. Seuls substituaient le rez de chaussée. Totalement détruit. C'était un décor de misère, en plein air, la véritable scène de l'ultime acte de leur tragédie.

Car bien évidement l'issue se solderait par la mort d'un des protagonistes. Et la mort avait déjà frappé. Mathias n'était plus, La personnalité de Mathias Kolher s'était faite dévorée par Hiver Ce monstre. Lukas se jura que s'il devait y rester il protégerait son frère quoiqu'il lui en coûte. Si Hiver devenait le vainqueur de ce combat alors Lukas, en dépit de sauver les gens, les vengera.

Même si sa magie n'était pas à son plein, il soupçonnait l'immonde créature de la brider, l'intensité de ses feux redoublait.

Il se battit comme un diable . Berwald et lui entamaient un ballet destiné à les sauver et chasser l'esprit d'Hiver. Ils le faisaient au nom de Mathias. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup de nations pensaient, le norvégien et le suédois se faisaient tellement confiance l'un avec qu'ils pouvaient se battre les yeux fermés, tellement ils connaissaient leurs mouvements. Sauf que… Mathias aussi connaissait leurs mouvements, et même si l'entité contre qui ils se battaient n'utilisaient que l'enveloppe corporelle de danois , il semblait qu'il utilisait aussi sa mémoire car Hivers anticipait relativement bien leur attaque au grand dam des deux nordiques.

Cependant, oui une petite lueur d'espoir s'annonçait. Il semblait que Mathias-Hivers ait des difficultés à contenir les assauts. Son sourire se figea.

_Vous ne m'empêcherez pas de.. ME VENGER !

Il recula de deux pas il fit un mouvement avec le bras.

-PETITE PESTE ! Hurla t-il à l'attention de Norvège.

Mais c'était trop tard, Lukas ne vit pas venir le projectile venir cogner durement l'arrière de son crâne.

-LUKKKKASSS ! Cria Emil.

Il se sépara de Tino et s'agenouilla à coté de la forme inconsciente du Norvégien. Heureusement celui-ci n'était qu'assommé. Il respirait encore. Tino vint aider Emil à ramener le corps de Lukas vers eux.

Devant eux le duel entre Berwald et Hiver faisait rage. Les deux adversaires se manquaient toujours de peu mais Berwald semblait clairement souffrir de la perte de son coéquipier. Il remarqua alors une ouverture dans la parade du Danois. Il s'élança pour lui planter son épée dans l'épaule mais au dernier moment le Danois se décala. Berwald réalisa trop tard son erreur. Il était tombé dans une feinte. Il LUI offrait maintenant une ouverture. Et le danois possédé en profita. D'un mouvement de sa hache il parvint à faire sauter l'épée des mains de Berwald. Et frappa. Berwald se protégea mais eut plusieurs pas de recul. Tino remarqua l'angle étrange formé par le bras du suédois. . . . Bras. . . . Cassé .

Insoutenable.

Il remarqua que son arme était chargée, se mit en position et tira. Trois balles . L'une atteignit le poumon gauche de Mathias, l'autre son cœur, et la dernière entre les deux yeux.

Il regarda le corps de Mathias se penchait lentement en avant.

Berwald recula doucement jusqu'au niveau de Tino. Qui s'était mis à trembler après le troisième coup de feu.

Le corps de Mathias semblait chuter … Puis il se redressa. Le Danois releva la tête et le finlandais vit avec horreur que les balles semblaient léviter à quelques millimètres de leurs emplacements initiaux.

-Bien joué Suomi Dommage que les balles ne fassent pas effet sur moi.

Hivers pointa sa hache vers Tino.

-c'est ainsi que tu te positionnais quand tu abattais les gens de mon peuple hein Finlande ?

Finlande ne dit mot. C'était vrai il avait tué beaucoup de russes pendant la guerre d'Hiver.

-Tu es prêt à tuer ton ami par le fusil sans même te demander s'il est encore là ? Peut être survit-il à l'intérieur de moi mais avec sang froid tu étais prêt à l'abattre comme un porc …. REPOND FINLANDE !

Tino lâcha le fusil. Et regarda droit dans les yeux malfaisants d'Hiver. Il ne s'adressait pas à Mathias, il s'adressait à l'immonde esprit qui contrôlait le corps de son ami.

-oui j'ai tué beaucoup de monde Hiver, mais tu envahissais et tu t'attaquais à mon peuple. Je l'ai défendu, j'ai combattu, je l'ai empêché de devenir une partie de ce monstre que tu as assemblé ! et en parlant de peuple : combien de millions de tes citoyens as-tu massacré ? et pour te répondre à propos de Danemark. Sache d'abord que Danemark, le Danemark que nous connaissons préfère mourir plutôt que lever le petit doigt sur un seul d'entre nous. C'est lui rendre service de t'arrêter ! Et pour cela que je vais t'achever de mes propres mains, terminer le travail amorcé il y a soixante dix ans.

Berwald regarda son ami étonné. Il n'avait jamais vu Finlande aussi combattif qu'à cet instant. Il connaissait par cœur sa période snipper, sa froide résolution et son courage lors de la guerre d'Hiver. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à cette vision là.

Tino continua de garder en vue Mathias-Hiver mais cette fois ci il changea d'interlocuteur.

-Berwald, derrière moi. Cette fois ci je te protégerai. Pendant ce temps veille sur Lukas ! Emil avec moi ! On a encore quelqu'un à sauver.

Berwald avala sa salive bien sur qu'il voulait se jeter corps et âme dans la bataille et protéger Tino. Mais dans l'état où il était il risquait d'être un boulet plutôt qu'autre chose. Tino semblait même bruler d'un feu intérieur. Et cet esprit combattif… Il ressemblait à celui de Mathias Kolher. Berwald pouvait presque distinguer l'aura de Danemark à coté d'eux mais c'était furtif. Emil quitta son frère et vint se positionner à coté de Finlande.

-Tu es prêt _Island_ ?

-Jamais été aussi prêt, _Suomen Tasavatla_.

Emil avait aussi une raison de se battre. Il allait protéger son grand frère Norvège et prendre réellement son indépendance vis-à-vis du Danemark qui l'avait gardé sous son aile jusqu'aux années 1940.

-Allons y ! chuchota Finlande.

Puis plus fort, en s'élançant il défia Hiver.

-DIT AU REVOIR !

Les deux nations attaquèrent simultanément avec leur lame le danois. Contrairement à l'assaut coordonnée de Berwald et de Lukas, Hiver avait plus de mal à lire leur mouvement. Dans la mesure où les deux nations utilisaient des techniques de combat qu'on ne leur connaissait pas, Hiver était déstabilisé. Finlande était hors de son cadre bien connu de snipper, et Islande, bien qu'il fut resté longtemps sous tutelle danoise, combattait avec une telle ardeur qu'on ne lui reconnaissait pas sa personnalité de glace. Devant Hiver, se déchainait les volcans islandais ainsi que les puissants geysers.

Lors que Finlande bloquait la hache d'Hiver sur le devant, Islande venait le renforcer hors de portée de manœuvre du Danois. Parfois Islande assurait juste les arrières de Finlande tandis que lui se concentrait sur comment il pouvait déstabiliser le Général. Et lui porter le coup final. Majoritairement les coups que portait Hiver sur Finlande étaient bloqués par Islande.

Tino parvint à blesser son adversaire au bras Hiver en lâcha la hache. Il ne pouvait plus la manier. Il se recula. Tino vit cependant avec effroi la blessure qui commençait à se refermer.

Pour autant Hiver ne récupérera pas la hache. Son expression était fermée. Des volutes de fumées noirs s'échappaient de ses mains. Ils prirent la forme de poignards, entièrement noir également. Tino se mit en garde. Les deux armes étaient beaucoup plus petites que la hache mais maniées par un expert du niveau d'Hiver elles pouvaient se montrer dévastatrices. Islande se rapprocha de Tino.

Hiver vint à leur rencontre.

Et s'engagea un ballet mortel de nouveau.

Un très mauvais pressentiment réveilla Lukas. Au moment où leva la tête il vit impuissant….

-EMMMILLL !

…Hiver parvenir à planter une de ses dagues dans l'épaule d'Islande.

Emil recula de plusieurs pas. Tino ne lui accorda pas un regard. Ses yeux étaient verrouillés dans ceux de son adversaire. Berwald vint chercher l'Islandais et l'amena vers son frère. Lukas commença les soins tandis que Berwald montait la garde. Rageusement il contemplait le spectacle devant lui. Tino se retrouvait seul face à Hiver. Sabre à la main Tino se jeta sur son adversaire. Ayant perdu son second poignard Hiver se trouva légèrement désavantagé. C'est alors qu'il utilisa ses dons télékynésistes et fit voler le corps du finlandais à travers le jardin. Berwald vit le corps de Tino voler sur plusieurs dizaine de mètres. Et comprit quelque chose.

-Lukas, quand Hiver utilise ses pouvoirs il baisse sa garde. Il est obligé de baisser sa garde.

Lukas puisa dans ses dernières ressources. Et envoya une véritable déflagration vers Hiver. Celui-ci se la prit dans toute son intensité.

Les quatre protagonistes entendirent Hiver hurler . Ce n'était pas la voix de Mathias. Il brûlait, il brûlait ! Il souffrait ! Il subissait ce que lui-même faisait subir aux autres ! De lui ne devait substituer qu'un tas de cendres fumantes !

Lorsque la déflagration prit fin ils virent avec effroi, Hiver se régénérer. Il semblait vraiment énervé. En un clin d'œil il se dressait au dessus de Tino. Lukas tenta de vite ramener Tino de manière télékynésiste. Le finlandais se redressa et vit avec horreur qu'Hiver était prêt à le finir. Il leva son arme lorsqu'une voix féminine résonna avec autorité dans la cour.

-Arrête ca tout de suite Grand-père !

Mathias s'immobilisa en entendant la voix.

-Ma petite fille. Murmura t-il.

Une silhouette se découpa et vint à leur rencontre. Elle tenait une fourche dans sa main. Ses courts cheveux lui collaient au visage.

Ukraine.

-Katyusha.

-Arrête ca tout de suite Grandpère ! ces nations n'ont rien fait ! Quitte le corps de Danemark il n'a rien à voir avec tout ca !

Katyusha continua d'avancer. A ces cotés Canada arrivait en courant. Il tenait un glaive dans la main.

Katyusha arriva à quelques mètres de Finlande assis à terre et d'Hiver.

Hiver continuait de pointer Finlande comme un dément.

-C'est de sa faute. Il a fait du mal à ton frère pourtant ! pourquoi le défend tu ?

Katyusha ne répondit rien car… Arriva à ce moment là Russie lui-même .

-Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a fait le plus de mal Grand-père ! Maintenant écarte toi de lui.

-Ivan, mon petit Ivan , tu es là toi aussi…

-Pars d'ici ! commanda Canada d'une voix étrangement forte.

Hiver se tourna vers lui.

-Je n'ai rien à recevoir de toi, sale chien. Toi qui m'a volée ma précieuse Katyusha.

-Matthew est le premier à m'avoir reconnue quand j'ai eu mon indépendance grand-père ! maintenant fais ce qu'Ivan te dit !

-Et qui m'obligera ?

-Nous. Répondit simplement Katyusha en pointant sa fourche vers lui tandis que Canada leva son glaive et qu'Ivan présenta sa faucille.

-Tu menaces ton propre grand père Katyusha !

-Tu as été trop loin ! pars d'ici ! Grand-père !

-Ivan c'est pour toi que je fais ca ! Moi qui t'ai élevé alors que tu n'étais qu'une toute petite nation sans rien. C'est grâce à moi que tu as conquis tant de territoire ! et c'est ainsi que tu me remercies ?

-Tes décisions m'ont plus affecté que m'aider… lui répondit Ivan Et si tu devais tuer Finlande je ne te le pardonnerai pas ! Il n'avait rien fait ! il s'est juste défendu contre tes plans de conquête ! ce sont ses citoyens qui ont pris des vies, mais c'est toi qui les a envoyé à la mort. C'est de ta faute ! C'est toi qui avait pris toutes les décisions avec presque tous mes boss. Tu n'imagines pas combien j'ai souffert de tes exactions !

L'étau autour d'Hiver se resserra . Lukas, Berwald et Emil avaient rejoins le trio. Hiver semblait perdu confus. Tino en profita pour rejoindre les autres .

Visiblement Hiver était ébranlé de la venue d'Ivan et de Katyusha.

/

_20 ans plus tôt. _

_Un homme pleurait dans sa chambre. Il avait assisté impuissant à toute la scène. Son corps ne lui avait répondu. Il avait agit seul, quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui commandait ses moindres faits et gestes. Et l'entité l'avait obligé à regarder et entendre les cris de ses vicitimes. Durant le diner il avait jeté de l'essence sur tout le monde et avant même qu'ils aient le temps de réagir il s'était saisit d'un briquet et l'avait lancé dans la foule. Oui il avait brulé vifs des gens. _

_Ensuite il était monté dans sa chambre. Et là l'entité l'avait quitté. Au fond de lui il savait que ce n'était que temporaire Mais il n'était pas trop tard pour éviter d'autres massacres. Il sentait qu'elle revenait Il se saisit rapidement de son pistolet et se tira une balle dans la bouche. _

Cette vision illumina les ténèbres qui entouraient l'esprit confus de Mathias Il avait vécu exactement ce que le client avait vécu. Il semblait qu'Hiver soit déstabilisé. Il en profita. Son âme regagna la conscience.

/

Mathias Kolher regagna sa conscience, avec la puissance du Danemark il parvint à chasser Hiver de son corps . Cependant il savait il était encore fragile et à tout moment Hiver pouvait revenir reprendre le contrôle. Là le Général avait été troublé par l'apparition de l'ukrainienne et du russe.

Et lui adressa un sourire à la Danemark au finlandais :

-désolé vieux !

Choqué, Tino balbutia.

-Mathias c'est toi ?

-Oui mais pas pour longtemps l'autre bâtard ne pas va tarder, j'ai quelque chose à faire avant.

Le danois se rapprocha de Lukas tout le monde s'était relaxé, le danois était de retour mais personne ne savait pour combien de temps encore.

Le danois posa ses mains sur les épaules de Lukas :

-Tu vas vraiment me manquer Lukas, j'espère qu'un jour je te reverrais et être meilleur que j'ai été maintenant.

Il se penchait en avant, Lukas ne quittait des yeux son visage qui s'avançait lentement vers le sien...Le Danemark semblait l'enlacer..

Rapidement, avant que n'importe qui ait pu esquisser le moindre geste le danois jeta au loin sa dague puis se saisit de la lame courte de Lukas. Malgré le sourire brillant à la danoise, que leur adressa Mathias, des larmes dévalaient ses joues. Il recula de quelques pas. Suède et Russie tentaient de s'approcher mais d'un geste Danemark leur intima de rester là où ils étaient.

-_Non_ pensa Lukas, NON !

-Je le sens revenir, c'est parfait. Ce chien partira avec moi. Murmura Mathias Kolher en caressant du pouce le plat de sa lame.

Nei.

-MIN VILJE SKE !

_Nei!_

Puis il s'enfonça la lame de Lukas dans son cœur. Jusqu'à la garde.

Le silence se fit, toute l'assistance regardait le corps de Danemark sombrer. Suède, Finlande, Islande, Canada, Ukraine, Russie. Norvège. Tous. Tous virent le sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie de Mathias. La vie s'enfuyait de son corps à mesure que le liquide s'évadait. Le rouge avait toujours été la couleur préférée de Mathias. Mourir entouré des siens et dans le rouge. Danemark malgré tout conservait un faible sourire. Il mourait en plus pour protéger les siens! Ses yeux vides fixaient le ciel. Qui se couvrait. _Il s'apprêtait à pleurer_.

-DANEMARK ! hurla le norvégien.

_Adieu Lukas_.

/

Note du scorpion : C'est la fin! (dans tous les sens du terme pour Danemark, enfin je l'adore ce perso hein). Bon la phrase en danois signifierait "Ma volonté sera faite" enfin c'est ce que j'espère... Pas frapper amis danois . Bon "nei" c'est non en norvégien, donc je pense que vous aviez deviné que c'était les pensées directes de Lukas. Eh! j'vous avez prévenu que se serait une death fic! Qui avait deviné que la véritable victime était Finlande? Que c'étai Ukraine que Canada avait appelé? Au fait maintenant que vous avez la fin en tête, je vous recommande de relire le passage en gras. Vous allez voir qu'avec le phénomène de rétrolecture vous allez voir que l'ambiguïté disparait!

Ah et si vous aviez encore 2min45 à perdre dans votre vie, utilisez les pour regarder ce sublime AMV de Danemark : watch?v=CZSX-lVxBNI&nofeather=True ou tappez simplement White Blank Page [Denmark] sur youtube. Je l'ai trouvé totalement par hasard mais il est magnifique !

Ne manquez pas la sortie de l'épilogue ! (qui sait, peut être je peux vous surprendre une dernière fois?)


	10. Chapter 10 : Epilogue

Disclaimer : oups j'ai oublié d'en mettre un au chapitre dernier... Hum Hetalia ne m'appartient pas. Je tire juste les ficelles de cette fic.

Note : j'ai pu achever enfin une fic dans laquelle j'ai glissé des références à Batman, Iron Man, et Sherlock Holmes ains que d'autres références improbables mais j'ai oublié lesquelles .

Ouais je suppose que vous demandez pourquoi je poste autant en avance. Simple : aujourd'hui nous sommes le deuxième mois de publication de Chambre! donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le CH9, ca vous fait doublon!

Mais avant toute chose :

_Je dédis ce chapitre à NewGaïa. Auteure du fandom Saint Seiya, c'est elle qui m'a donnée l'envie de lire les fanfictions et indirectement l'envie d'écrire. Je m'étais dite « si j'écrivais une fanfic, elle ferait partie de ceux que je remercierais » laissez moi donc la remercier en première ligne. _

La chambre de l'Hote

Epilogue

Enjoy?

**Samedi 6 juillet 20XX, chez Tino Väinämöinen. (suite du chapitre 1)**

Ainsi Norvège acheva son récit. Cela lui avait pris plusieurs dizaines de minutes, mais enfin il avait pu tout extérioriser. Son récit, il l'avait fait d'une voix monotone, froide, comme si n'avait jamais pris par à cette histoire. Son attitude avait cependant varié au moment où il amorçait le passage du combat final. Pour finalement pleurer sur l'épaule de Tino au moment d'évoquer le souvenir des derniers moments de Mathias Kolher.

Après s'être retourné la lame contre lui, Mathias avait vécu encore quelques instants avant de s'éteindre. Il n'était pas encore décédé quand sa tête avait heurté le sol. Et même lorsqu'il était à terre il avait pu garder une trace de sourire sur son visage. Un petit sourire soulagé, mais fatigué. Bien loin de son éxubérance familière.

Ivan s'était chargé du corps sans vie du danois et sans un mot il l'avait déposé délicatement à l'intérieur de sa voiture. A la vue du russe qui emmenait Mathias, les nerfs de Lukas l'avaient lâché . Le Norvégien était épuisé, il avait dépensé une quantité importante d'énergie dans sa magie. Moralement son meilleur ami venait de décéder sous ses yeux pour le protéger. Aussi quand le Russe avait commencé à l'éloigner, une violente crise d'hystérie avait saisi Lukas. Il fallut qu'Emil, Mattew et Tino se mettent à trois pour le retenir et ce fut finalement la douceur de Katyusha qui avait réussi à calmer le Norvégien. Il hurlait que Mathias lui avait menti, que Mathias ne vivrait plus, sur son visage on ne pouvait pas distinguer la pluie de ses larmes . Ni . Depuis ce jour il n'avait plus versé une larme.

Enfin tous les pays étaient repartis en voiture. Emil avait retrouvé mister Puffin sur le toit de la voiture louée par Ivan. Katyusha lui avait expliqué que l'oiseau s'était absenté pour venir les chercher et les guider. Au moins à défaut de rendre le sourire à l'Islandais, cela lui apporta un peu de baume au cœur.

Les pays avaient roulé jusqu'au village. Du village ils avaient contacté leur gouvernement respectif, Berwald s'étant chargé de prévenir les deux femmes à la tête du Danemark pour les prévenir de l'etat de leur Nation. Lukas n'aurait pas pu.

Une discrète opération de rapatriment s'était réalisée dans le petit village. On avait contacté l'incarnation du pays qui était venue coordoner les rapatriments et les soins aux blessés. Tous ne subissaient que des blessures superficielles : Berwald étant le cas le plus grave avec son bras cassé. L'épaule d'Islande grâce aux soins magiques prodigués par Lukas s'était remie. Le finlandais n'avait que des blessures légères sur le corps et le Norvégien souffrait plus moralement que physiquement. Physiquement il était surtout épuisé. A l'aéroport les chemins s'étaient séparés : Ukraine et Russie rentraient ensembles à Kiev, tandis que Canada repartait à Ottawa. Les quatre pays nordiques encore "vivants" avaient déposé leur frère à Copenhague avant que Suède et Finlande repartent en Suède tandis que Norvège retournait chez lui, accompagné de son petit frère. Le Danois devait reposer au coeur de son pays.

Avant que chacun reparte chez soi , les quatre pays nordiques avaient tenu à remercier Canada, Ukraine et Russie pour leur intervention. Ce trio leur avait sauvé la vie.

Aucun d'eux n'avait envie d'obtenir des explications sur leur intervention providentielle. Seulement Canada leur avait dit qu'ils avaient surtout eu énormément de chance qu'une certaine nation l'ait averti.

Une fois qu'ils étaient tous rétablis et que les affaires de leur pays semblaient stables , ils étaient revenus tous les quatre sur le lieu de leur cauchemar et avaient totalement brulé et détruit le reste de la ruine.

Toute cette affaire avait été étouffée aux yeux du peuple. Et depuis un an Danemark reposait dans la plus grande discrétion dans l'un des hôpitaux les plus réputés de Copenhague. Un an qu'il n'avait pas rouvert les yeux.

Depuis cette date, à tour de rôle, les nations nordiques venaient régulièrement veiller à son chevet. Lukas avait réussi à faire venir Angleterre et Roumanie au Danemark afin qu'ils l'aident à dresser un bilan sur lui. Les nations avaient déjà souffert de ce genre de « mort physique », l'un des « décès » les plus mémorables de Berwald d'ailleurs s'était déroulé à l'époque de l'hégémonie suédoise. Celui-ci avait été « abattu » au champ de bataille. Juste après que Charles XII ne reçoive des éclats qui lui avaient été fatals.

Ce qui était fatal aux humains ne l'était pas aux Nations, ainsi une nation pouvait se faire égorger. Et revenir à la vie quelques mois plus tard. En général c'est ce qui se produisait. Du moment que le peuple croyait encore en sa nation et que sa culture n'était pas éteinte, une Nation ne disparaissait pas. Sauf que ce qui avait inquiété Norvège était le fait que Danemark n'avait pas rouvert les yeux depuis un an.

Roumanie et Angleterre lui avait assuré qu'il allait bien, actuellement Danemark avait regressé du stade mort clinique et était plongé dans le coma, mais que Mathias avait subi des dommages collatéraux à son âme et que cela requérait plus de temps.

Les quatre Nordiques n'avaient pas bronché et avaient continué leur visite.

Tino parlait tout le temps quand il venait dans la chambre du Danois.

Berwald se contentait de fixer le danois endormi et parfois l'enguelait littéralement pendant des heures en lui ordonnant de se réveiller.

Islande lui s'allongeait à coté du danois et contemplait le plafond.

Norvège restait dans la pièce, dans une chaise dans un coin. Pendant le « vivant » de Danmark il avait refusé de prendre sa main, il n'allait pas le faire tant que l'autre était plongé dans son coma.

Cela faisait un an et Mathias n'était pas revenu.

Tino prit la parole, brisant le cheminement des pensées de Lukas

-Cela aurait du être moi.

Lukas haussa un sourcil.

Tino continua :

-Hiver en avait après moi. C'est pourquoi j'avais été affecté à la chambre où le client s'est suicidé. C'est là où l'influence d'Hiver était la plus forte. Mathias, pour éviter que je sois loin de Berwald, a tout pris à ma place. Mathias, sa chambre… c'était la Chambre de l'Hôte.

Lukas secoua la tête.

-Ne dis pas ça. Depuis le début il se passait des choses pas normales et j'ai insisté pour rester.

Emil prit la parole pour la première fois.

-tous, on a tous merdé. Le malheur s'est abattu sur nous en la forme d'Hiver mais cela aurait pu être n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Par notre faute l'un des nôtre en a pâti. Maintenant il faut tirer une leçon, resserrer les liens et attendre qu'il se réveille. Notre unité a éclaté l'an dernier c'est un fait. Mais depuis cette date, plus que jamais, nos liens ont été forts. Consolidons-les !

Tino ferma les yeux.

-Oui tu as raison Emil, il faut resserrer nos liens.

/

_Où suis-je ? Il fait noir ici…_

_Mais je n'ai pas peur de ce noir_. C'est mon noir !

_Il est doux, il me soigne, ce vide. Enfin je retrouve mon vide. Il n'attend que mes pensées. Mes pensées et juste les miennes. C''est rassurant. Oui ca me rassure. De ne penser à rien…pour le moment. C'est mieux que subir la distorsion de mes pensées… Reviendra t-il ? Va-t-il à nouveau tordre mes pensées ? _

Qui vois-je là bas… ?

_Je le reconnais. Je me reconnais. C'est moi. Dans mon manteau noir, ma chemise rouge, et ma cravate sombre. Et le petit chapeau mis de coté sur ma tête. Sa tête. Il a l'air d'avoir meilleur mine que moi en tout cas, mon autre moi. _

_Je m'accroupis face à lui. Oui je flotte dans le vide mais je peux aussi marcher, c'est mon esprit après tout_. **Et juste le mien**.

_Il ne semble pas prêt de prendre la parole. Est-ce que je dois la prendre ? _

-Danemark. Commença Mathias Kolher.

Danemark regarda Mathias avant de lui rendre son salut.

-Mathias, il est temps pour nous de nous réveiller tu ne penses pas ?

_Il m'a répondu. Oui je pense aussi qu'il est temps de me réveiller. _

-Tu m'as maintenu en vie Danemark. Constata Mathias.

-Comme toutes les autres fois. Mais je suis maintenu en vie par notre peuple ne l'oublie pas. Notre guérison a nécessité plus de temps car Hiver a crée trop de dommage dans notre personnalité humaine. Ce qui a pris plus de temps. Mais je te sens redevenu aussi fort qu'avant, voir plus fort. Nous pouvons regagner le monde extérieur.

-Regagnons le.

_Oh Danemark me saisit le bras. _

-Mais avant, Mathias, je voudrais m'excuser. Si Hiver a pu totalement possédé ta personnalité, c'est parceque j'ai du quitté ton corps momentanément. Enfin pas complètement mais suffisament pour te fragiliser. J'ai fait un mauvais calcul. J'ai averti Canada en m'éloignant, en utilisant le Groënland comme une passerelle. De fait tu étais plus facile à manipuler… C'est par ma faute, moi la Nation, qui est responsable de ton état.

_Je crois qu'il est le moment que je lui coupe la parole. _

-Ne t'en fait pas Danemark. Je m'en suis remis… et tu sais quoi ? J'ai vraiment envie de briser l'autre bras de Berwald!

/

**6 mois plus tard, dans une chambre d'hôpital. **

Mathias ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois en un an et demi en pleine nuit. Il reposait dans un lit d'hôpital. Etrangement il n'était connecté à aucune machine. Ainsi les médecins avaient deviné que son réveil allait être imminent.

Mathias tourna la tête. On ne lui avait pas tiré les rideaux, ainsi il pouvait distinguer la belle forme ronde de la Lune. En tournant sa tête Mathias remarqua que ses cheveux avaient poussé. Beaucoup. Ils atteignaient le haut de ses épaules maintenant.

Le danois retourna dans sa position d'origine. Il balança un bras pour cacher ses larmes.

-Qu'ais-je fait ? murmura t-il.

**Deux jours plus tard. **

La chambre ne désemplissait pas. La veille lorsque les médecins avaient annoncé à Tino, qui était de garde, que le danois s'était réveillé dans la nuit et dans la matinée, le finlandais avait été fou de joie. Les médecins jugeant que le Danemark était dans un état assez stable pour recevoir quelqu'un l'avait permis de le rejoindre. De toutes façons qu'auraient-ils pu faire face à une Nation ? Par la suite Danemark avait pris le téléphone de Tino pour appeler personnellement toutes les nations nordiques. Il s'était même senti tellement courageux qu'il avait appelé Russie. Le russe était tellement joyeux au téléphone qu'il avait voulu venir sur place, « faire un câlin à en briser les os au danois » et peut être lui donner sa chance de « faire un avec Russie » mais le Danois avait prestement décliné l'offre en lui assurant qu'il ne méritait pas que le russe vienne à l'hôpital car il risquerait de voir le personnel médical administrer des piqures et des prises de sang aux patients. De plus Danemark lui avait promis qu'il allait lui envoyer des fleurs.

Berwald était venu le premier. Entre les deux cela avait presque tourné au pugilat. Signe que Berwald se portait bien et que Danemark semblait en meilleur santé.

Ensuite vint Emil.

En voyant l'Islandais rentrer dans sa chambre, Mathias s'était senti immensément fier. Durant cinq siècles il avait gardé sous son aile l'Islande et au final, le gamin avait parfaitement tiré son épingle du jeu et avait grandement contribué à la survie de sa « famille ».

Lukas s'était pointé en dernier. Fidèle à lui-même il s'était assis dans sa chaise. Et avait attendu.

Dans la chambre les discutions entre les différentes nations s'étaient suspendues, lorsque Danemark s'était levé de son lit.

Il s'était saisit de la main de Norvège, et lui avait dit ses mots, en les accompagnant d'un grand sourire lumineux :

-Norge, on a tout notre temps maintenant .

Le Norvégien lui avait souri, presque timidement.

-Oui _Danmark_, nous avons tout notre temps maintenant.

Quant au Général Hiver, il ne s'était pas manifesté durant toute la période de guérison de Danmark. On avait alerté les nations, chacune était sur ses gardes, en particulier Russie et Ukraine. Même Biélorussie semblait prendre la menace au sérieux. Une chose était certaine : Angleterre et Roumanie avait totalement certifié à Norvège qu'il avait complètement deserté le corps de Danemark. D'ailleurs celui-ci ne l'avait-il pas vaincu au moment où il s'était planté le couteau dans le cœur ?

Canada, Russie et Ukraine, ou plutôt Matthew, Ivan et Katyusha, depuis cette aventure, avaient continué de se rendre visite régulièrement et Matthew, au grand dam de son frère et de Pays Bas, avaient noué des liens fort avec Ivan.

Cette aventure avait changé l'image de Matthew également. Certes dans les meetings, on ne lui accordait pas pleinement la parole mais il n'empêchait que parfois il surprenait le regard empli de fierté de Francis, il découvrait une nouvelle nuance de respect dans les yeux d'Arthur, et de l'admiration dans ceux d'Alfred, de connivence avec Katyusha et Ivan et surtout… Il surprenait un regard de gratitude dans ceux des Nations Nordiques.

Le cauchemar de la chambre d'hôte avait pris fin dans des circonstances dramatiques mais de nouvelles perspectives s'annonçaient.

Et de nouvelles embrouilles...

**FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE**.

(le 07/08/2013 à 00 :17)

MERCI A TOUS

(Queques petites explications : D'habitude je suis loin d'être une fan de résurrection des personnages (même si en toute amitié j'aime beaucoup Saint Seiya!) J'suis plutôt le genre de personne à attendre toujours qu'au dernier moment le personnage révèle qu'il n'est que blessé. Nénamoins ici j'étais oligée de relativiser compte tenu du fandom . Les Nations ont combattu, ont été très lourdement touchées par les guerres, les épidémies ect pourtant elles sont restées exactement les mêmes! et même les nations censées être "mortes" réapparaissent ! (ou alors Rome est en éternelles vacances!) . Donc je pense que ce genre de destin convenait le plus à Danemark même si en général les gens n'apprécient pas trop. J'hésitais entre trois fin mais j'ai finalement gardé celle que j'avais écrite en premier. (moui pas trop une fan des fins alternatives meme si certains le font très bien!)

Si vous avez encore des questions pour savoir pourquoi j'ai affecté ce rôle à ce personnage plutôt qu'à un autre, n'hésitez pas à demander :)

(ps : je ne mets pas encore le statut complète car d'ici novembre un petit bonus devrait voir le jour!)


End file.
